Finally Living
by Harry-Potter-Magic
Summary: The war is over and the battle is won but Harry's life is far from over. Read as Harry goes back for his seventh year at Hogwarts with a baby Teddy in tow, helps a suicidal housemate and an abused Slytherin, learns the challenges of fatherhood and marriage, and starts his new life. (Alive Fred. Does not follow epilogue.)
1. It All Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be sharing a room with my three siblings at my grandparents house.**

* * *

Percy Weasley ran through the battle of Hogwarts, wand at the ready. His heart was in his throat as he searched the crowds of battling Witches and Wizards for his family. He needed to find them. If he died here, he wanted to have made up with them first. He had to apologize.

The red haired man had wanted to turn back home the moment he had left but he couldn't. The fear of You Know Who kept him away. If the Dark Wizard was back, his family could be killed. Anyone could be killed. He'd heard stories of the First War since he didn't remember most of it and he didn't want to go through that again. He didn't want to believe.

Yet, his family did believe and he just had to get away from it all. He wanted to be oblivious to it.

He ran past bodies and weeping people, fighting and battling people. He didn't stop for any of them, his eyes searching frantically past them for any sign of the Weasley red hair. He had to find them. He had too.

There. A flash of Weasley red hair. He saw it. Percy broke into a run towards the source. He was getting closer. It was one of the twins. He could tell. Although, he couldn't tell which one. At least not yet.

Closer. He was almost to him. He could see that it was Fred. He'd always been able to tell them apart. Fred was in a battle with a Death Eater. He was just about to jump in and help when he paused. Katie Bell's body lay on the ground by them. A fellow Gryffindor. Another dead.

That pause lasted just long enough for him to see something that would change the outcome forever. A Death Eater pointing his wand at Fred's back, about to utter the deadly words. Fred wouldn't be able to block it in time.

Percy acted on instinct alone. His wand was raised and the next thing he knew, the Death Eater was flying across the castle and slamming into a wall, crumpling to the floor. Fred and Percy both blinked at Percy's wand for a second before Fred just nearly got hit with a curse.

The two engaged in their own duels, although Fred sent Percy a grateful smile which he returned. He could tell that they accepted him back.

* * *

Harry gazed at the scene in front of him with sad eyes. There were so many who had lost their lives in the battle. Remus, looking more peaceful than he had in a long time as he clutched onto Tonk's pale hand. Their son, Teddy, was an orphan now. Just like Harry was.

Colin. Tiny Colin. He wasn't even supposed to be fighting. He was too young, only sixteen.

Katie Bell. Harry had played Quidditch with her and there she lay, dead.

And Snape's body was still in the Shrieking Shack. Cedric had been murdered years ago. So had Sirius. Dumbledore had been killed a year before. Mad-eye was dead also.

The war had taken so many innocent lives and it was finally over. No one else was going to die. It was finally behind him. There was no more fighting. No more deaths. No more running. It was actually over.

He slowly walked through the crowds, looking at each body and seeing who he knew. Quite a few he recognized and quite a few he didn't.

Harry saw the Weasleys all gathered together. Ginny was hugging Percy, who had apparently come back. Ron was holding Hermione's hand as they spoke quietly to one another. The twins were hugging each other as if they'd never let go. It was then that Harry realized that they had probably been separated for a long time and they couldn't know if one of them would have died until after the battle. Mr and Mrs. Weasley smiled at their children, looking thankful that the war was over.

He started to worry slightly when he saw that Bill wasn't there before realizing that the Weasley's wouldn't be so happy if Bill had been killed. Either he had gone home already to be with Fleur or he was somewhere else.

"Harry!" He saw Ginny spot him and the girl ran full speed towards him, gathering him into a hug. "I thought you were dead. Hagrid was carrying you and everyone thought you were dead. But you're alive. Oh Harry, you're alive." She rambled, "You don't know how glad I am." She let go and smiled at him, happy tears running down her cheeks as she wiped them away.

Harry tried to grin at her but he was tired and the deaths were really sinking in."I'm alive." He responded awkwardly, "I'm not leaving you."

Ginny's smile widened into the biggest smile Harry had ever seen on her face and then they were kissing.

"Ooh." Fred said, appearing right by them, "Does this mean my little Harrikins and Ginnikins are back together?" He didn't appear nearly as childish with the tear tracks on his face.

Ginny looked at Harry hopefully and Harry hesitated before nodding. There was no need to stay broken up now that the war was over. He loved Ginny and hoped to maybe have a family one day with her.

"All right! We don't need to give you the talk again, do we?" George asked, appearing on Harry's other side. After Harry's shake of his head, he broke into a wide smile, Fred repeating him, and gathered them into a hug.

Before he realized it, all the Weasley's plus Hermione and Harry were gathered into a group hug.

"Wait till I tell Bill." Ron said, his face bright although Harry could tell he really wanted to get away from all the crying Witches and Wizards, "He had to go home. Fleur said she had something important to tell him." He responded at Harry's look as if he could read his mind. Harry nodded, wondering what Fleur was going to tell Bill.

As they separated Harry saw tears in everyone's eyes. It was bittersweet. The war was done and they didn't have to worry about their friends and family dying yet so many had.

Harry's eyes caught sight of Dennis crying over Colin's body and he felt deep sorrow. Colin, while very obsessed with Harry, was very brave and a great friend.

As he continued looking around, he saw Luna and Neville sitting together in deep conversation. Oliver Wood was kneeling down beside Katie with tears in his eyes. Members from Dumbledore's Army were huddled in a group, hugging and crying. Teachers were walking around and comforting other students.

It was hard to look at so Harry tore his eyes away from the scene and decided to see how Neville and Luna were doing so he headed over to them.

"Hey Harry!" Luna said in her airy voice, "I'm glad to see the Wrackspurts didn't get you."

Harry nodded to her, "Hey Luna, Neville. How are you guys?"

"I killed Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville said in a voice that made it seem like it was just not starting to sink in. "I don't even know how it happened."

Harry stared at him in shock before smiling and patting him on the back. "That's great." He said, knowing how much damage Bellatrix had caused Neville. "She deserved it."

Neville grinned slightly and Luna said, "You did really good, Nev." Neville's grinned widened slightly at the compliment from Luna and he blushed red.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Headmistresses office at Hogwarts. McGonagall, who had taken over as Headmistress, sat in at the desk while Harry held a small child who kept changing his hair color in his arms.

"You want to come back for your seventh year?" McGonagall asked as she wrote on some parchment.

All three nodded, "Yes, we do." Hermione spoke for them all.

McGonagall nodded, "And, what are you going to do about Teddy? We've never had a baby in the school before."

They paused and Harry spoke, "We were really hoping you would know." He said sheepishly. "Andromeda said she was getting too old to care for a baby."

McGonagall thought for a minute, "I'm sure the Hogwarts Elves wouldn't mind looking out for him while you're in classes."

Harry grinned and shifted Teddy slightly. The baby's hair was a bright green at the moment but it turned colors ever so often. He wasn't near the level to master the ability. He was, after all, only two months old.

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said sincerely. He had been worrying about going back to Hogwarts since the Final Battle because he had to take care of Teddy.

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter. Term starts on September first, as always. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, you need to know that you can no longer be prefects as we already have out prefects for the upcoming year." The two mentioned nodded, having already known that. "I will inform the rest of the professors and I will see you three on September first." She smiled down at them and her gaze lasted a little longer on Teddy. Her face softened at the sight of him as they left the room.

* * *

"We're going in to see if it's a boy or girl on Saturday." Harry heard Fleur say as he flooed in, holding two month old baby in his hands. "I've been thinking of names but I haven't chosen yet." That had been the big news Fleur wanted to tell Bill. She was pregnant. Mr and Mrs Weasley had been thrilled when they heard they were going to have grandchildren. Although, they already thought of Teddy as a grandchild.

"Harry! Teddy!" Ginny said as she spotted him. She ran up and grabbed Teddy away from Harry. She was the mother figure in Teddy's life after all. Harry hoped that one day she would really be his mother, although she could never replace Tonks. "How was Neville?"

Harry grinned, "He's doing well. He's thinking of replacing Professor Sprout in a few years since she said she wants to retire."

"Really? He would be a brilliant Herbology professor." Ginny smiled and tickled Teddy causing him to giggle, "Was Luna over there?"

Nodding, Harry answered, "She always is."

Ginny smiled knowingly. Both Luna and Neville obviously had crushes on one another and everyone knew it except for them. "Anyways, Hermione and Ron are off at their date and the twins are coming around for dinner tonight."

Harry nodded to Ginny as the walked into the living room. Ginny talked about upcoming events, especially on Fleurs baby. Ginny had always loved children.

"Did you have a good time at Uncle Neville's?" Ginny asked Teddy. Teddy made random baby noises and Ginny grinned at him. "He'll be talking in no time." She stated proudly. Harry wanted to tell her that he was only two months old but she was too cute so he just grinned at her.

* * *

Harry sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Ron. The four month old baby was in Ginny's arms at the moment as they talked.

"It feels weird to go back to Hogwarts." Ron said as he looked up from the exploding snaps game he was playing with Harry.

"Last time I was at Hogwarts, It was the battle." Ginny replied as she rocked a sleeping Teddy, "So yeah, it is weird. It must be worse for you three though. You've only been there for the battle in the last year."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah, and this time we have a baby to take care of." Harry spoke causing the other four to nod in agreement, even Luna who had become as an aunt to Teddy.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts, Ginny handed Teddy to Harry and they climbed onto the carriages after greeting Hagrid. They rode to Hogwarts mostly in silence except for the occasional gurgle from Teddy.

People from other carriages kept look into their carriage to see them. Some to see Harry Potter, some to see some of the warriors from the Battle of Hogwarts, and some to see Teddy, who confused everyone greatly. Although, most knew who it was. It was widely known that Harry Potter had taken custody of Teddy Lupin.

Once they arrived at Hogwarts and sat at the Gryffindor table, all the girls were looking over at Teddy and cooing. The boys were happy to talk to Harry, Hermione, or Ron because they were the Golden Trio. Harry noticed the teachers looking over at them from time to time also.

Harry didn't really listen to the hat's song because he was too busy gazing around the room and trying to ignore memories from the last time he'd been there.

He vaguely heard the students names being called but he didn't really listen. His gaze was shifting to students in the halls. Dennis Creevey, who looked very depressed, was the main one. Harry as worrying about him. In all the times he had known Dennis, the boy had never been depressed. Happy, all the time. Sad, yes. Angry, yes. Depressed, never.

The boy had lost his brother though.

His gaze came back to McGonagall in time to hear her start her speech, " I'm Headmistress McGonagall. You may know me as the Transfiguration professor and I still am that because we haven't found a replacement.

"Last year, Hogwarts was run by Death Eaters. This year, we have it back. While we have lost many lives in the process and many lives were changed, we are now safe from Death Eaters and their leader, Voldemort." Surprisingly, not many people flinched, "Our Muggle Studies and DADA teachers are temporary but we are looking for permanent ones. Please welcome Professor Walker and Professor White.

"A few other remainders. The Forbidden Forest is Forbidden. No student should enter without a teacher. It is very dangerous. Trust me. If you don't trust me, ask the Golden Trio who have come to Hogwarts to finish their Seventh Year." Harry, Hermione, and Ron blushed, "Furthermore, Filch has a list of all the banned items in the school. No magic in the halls. Now, let the feast begin."

Food popped onto the table and Ron grinned widely before piling food onto his plate. Harry was surprised when a bottle arrived on the table by Harry. He looked at the Head Table to see McGonagall wink at him and he grinned.

A lot of people asked him about stories from their earlier Hogwarts years and they answered some easily, some not so easily. For example, a first year Gryffindor asked Harry about the graveyard. He gave him a summed up version before apologizing and told him it wasn't a pleasant memory. Others asked questions about the troll, basilisk, Sirius, and other tasks in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Apparently, Rita Skeeter had written a lot of stories about Harry since the war.

After passing Teddy to Ginny, the red haired girl had introduced him to some of the girls in her year. Harry started a conversation with a third year boy about the Dragon task and how he did it. The boy, Benjamin Walker, was a huge Harry Potter fan and nearly fainted when Harry talked to him. Harry was strongly reminded of Colin.

After dinner, McGonagall stood again, "Now that we have eaten, I have just a few more announcements. Classes start tomorrow morning at eight AM and breakfast is at seven AM. First years will follow the prefects to your dorms. I shall see you tomorrow." And all the students stood as one to leave.

Ginny was still carrying Teddy when she left so Harry engaged in a conversation with Ron about reinstating Dumbledore's Army to teach the kids DADA.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I'm writing a new story. I am not abandoning my other story, I promise. I have a bit of writer's block for Changing Lives but I'm almost done with the next chapter so I should post it soon.**

**This story was an idea I've had in my head for a long time. I know a lot happened in the first chapter but I wanted to go ahead and get them to Hogwarts. I kept Fred alive because I love the twins and the epilogue does not exist. Saying that, James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna will not exist also. Although, I will borrow some of the characters for other characters kids.**

**All ships from the Epilogue are canon also except, as you can tell, Neville/Luna are together. Also, I may or may not have George get together with Angelina. I haven't decided yet.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review. I will answer every and all questions at the end of the next chapter. I also will ask for Constructive Criticism. I want to be an Author one day and I can't if no one will criticize my writing.**

**I also need a Beta so if you want to Beta my story, PM me.**

**Until the next chapter!**

**~HPM**


	2. At Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"You don't have to do it. Hermione and I could run it. You're already busy with Teddy." Ron was saying to Harry the next day as the sat in the dorms during a break. Harry was feeding Teddy at the moment, "I've had a lot of people asking if we were going to start the DA up again."

Harry sighed. He wasn't really against it but he had no time. Between classes and taking care of Teddy, he was way too busy. He even turned down the offer for playing Seeker again because of it. He had told Ginny, who was captain this year, that he would help with try-outs, strategics, and give her tips on playing Seeker. "I wouldn't be able to go."

"I know. Hermione and I could run it. I'm sure we could do it. I know that Teddy is taking up all your time. All you would have to do would give us tips on your brilliant teaching skills." Ron spoke, sounding slightly excited.

Harry nodded but had a surprised look on his face, "Brilliant teaching skills? I wasn't that good."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Seriously, Harry. Ask any of the DA members from Fifth year and they'll all say the same thing. You're a great teacher."

Blushing, Harry changed the subject, "Anyways, where's Hermione?"

"She's working on S.P.E.W!" Ron said exasperatedly, "It's so annoying."

He raised his eyebrows, "S.P.E.W? I thought she stopped that a while back."

"She said it got pushed into the background because of the war but now that the war's over, she's bringing it back." Groaned Ron, " I don't get why she won't believe us when we say that House Elves like to work. All of them except Dobby." His expression suddenly grew slightly sad at the thought of Dobby and Harry decided to change the subject again.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do after Hogwarts?"

Ron paused, "Yes. It's seventh year. Of course I have. I think I'll be an Auror."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together in thought, "I don't think I want to fight anymore. I do want to help round up the rest of the Death Eaters. After that, I want to do something else. I don't know what yet."

* * *

"Hey Ginny." Harry said at dinner as he walked over to her, holding Teddy. Ginny immediately held at out her arms and took the baby who's hair was slowly changing colors between Red, Green and Blue. Harry couldn't wait until he mastered the ability so the first year Muggleborns would stop staring at him whenever they saw him.

"Hello Harry. Have a good first day back at Hogwarts?" She asked him as he sat next to her and piled food on her plate. Ginny looked through a bag that she carried everywhere and pulled out a bottle before performing a spell that Sprout had taught her and milk filled the bottle.

Harry nodded, taking a bite of his food and swallowing, "It's been good. Ron and Hermione are going to start the DA up again."

This made Ginny beam, "Oh that's wonderful. The DA was my favorite part of my fourth year." She paused as she looked down at Teddy, "When will he be eating baby food?"

"Pretty soon." Harry answered. Once Teddy was placed in his custody, Mrs Weasley had told him all about how to care for a baby. She was doing the same with Bill and Fleur now.

Ginny grinned and tickled Teddy, causing said boy to giggle. Ginny's smile widened. He had giggled for the first time last month and Ginny loved making him laugh ever since.

"Quidditch try-outs are on Saturday. I need you to help me. I don't know how I'll choose people." Ginny said as she fed Teddy.

Harry smiled at her, "I'll be there. Teddy will be too."

* * *

Saturday came by quickly. Harry found himself at the Quidditch field with Teddy. He recognized a lot of the people who had come to try out. Ron had come to try out for Keeper again, Demelza Robins had been a chaser before and she was there, Marcus Willaims, one of Harry's roommates, was also there.

"Alright. We're looking for everything but a Seeker since I'm the Seeker. Chasers first. Line up."

The ones trying out for Chasers lined up and were over quickly. It wasn't that hard to see who would be the best. Harry talked with Ginny about it.

"Definitely Demelza Robins. She had experience on the team and did great up there." Harry told her. Ginny nodded and he continued, "I think Rory Carter was pretty good also."

Ginny nodded in agreement, "Me too. I think the third Chaser should be that American student, Kyle Mason." Harry thought back to the boys try out and nodded in agreement.

"All right. You all did great. The Chasers are Demelza Robins, Rory Carter, and Kyle Mason." Ginny announced to the crowd of students. The three students beamed while the others looked upset, one girl bursting into tears.

As the chasers piled away, Ginny called up for Beaters to go. It was decided quickly that Duncan Bailey and Skylar Beck were the new Beaters. They were easily the best ones up there. Some of the others could barely lift the club or started fights mid air.

The Beater's left and Harry was surprised that there wasn't many Keepers trying out. Ron stood with just three other students. Nathan Ericson, Jett Hendry, and Annette Collins were the only other ones trying out and Harry looked them over. Jett was overweight and had a more Beater build. Harry could tell the boy wouldn't be as good. Keepers had to be slim and and Annette, however, looked the right type of Keeper.

"Annette Collins. You're up." Ginny said. Annette mounted her broom and flew over to the goal post. Ginny took her place as Chaser and started throwing quaffles at the posts, trying to get them in. She was definitely fast but she missed a lot of the quaffles still.

Nathan went next and Harry knew that he would be tough to beat. He was really good. He missed only two out of thirty quaffles that Ginny sent at him.

Jeff was, as Harry thought, not a good Keeper build. He was too slow on his broom and missed half of the quaffles. He landed with a resigned sigh and seemed to accept that he wouldn't get it pretty easily.

Ron was amazing. He had been practicing over the summer a lot and didn't miss a single shot. It was east to see that Ron was on the team. Ginny, however, assigned Nathan as a back up in case Ron ever got hurt.

Gryffindor celebrated their new house team later in the dorms. Harry stayed in his dorm away from it though.

* * *

Harry was constantly being stopped in the halls by Sprout. She was always gushing over Teddy. The older lady absolutely adored the baby.

Harry had learned from her that she had decided to retire and was going to retire after that year. McGonagall had already accepted Neville for the position. Harry was happy for his friend. He would be a brilliant teacher.

It did, however, put his mind on what he was going to do after Hogwarts again. He had to do something with his life but he had no idea what.

Hermione had brought back S.P.E.W and had convinced all the Muggleborn first years to sign a petition for House Elves to have holidays. She was working from there, spreading it around. Many turned it down but there was still some that signed it, whether they agreed with it or just signed it because it was Hermione Granger.

Harry saw Luna writing letters to Neville nearly every day. They were always in contact and Harry often found himself wondering when they would get together. It was obvious that they both liked each other.

Ginny was working the team hard. A few members complained about it but Harry would tell them that Oliver Wood was a lot worse and tell them what they had to do. They would shut up afterwards.

Harry walked in a few weeks later and sat beside Ginny at the dinner table. She already had Teddy and was feeding him baby food as most of the surrounding girls cooed at him.

"Hey Ginny." Harry greeted as he kissed her on the cheek, "How's Quidditch going?"

"Good." Replied Ginny happily, "Our first game is in a few weeks and the team is doing brillant. I'm positive we'll beat Ravenclaw at out first match."

Harry grinned at her, "I'm sure they will too. They have an amazing captain."

Ginny blushed slightly, "Thanks." She mumbled, "I got a letter from Fleur. She told me to give you her love and she also said that pregnancy is awful and amazing at the same time. She wants Victoire out though."

Harry nodded, "I can imagine." He said. He remembered his Aunt Petunia's friend complaining all the time when she came over and was pregnant with her first child. It drove Aunt Petunia nuts.

Teddy spit up his food, making all the girls giggle and boys look slightly disgusted. Ginny just laughed and conjured a napkin before cleaning the baby up.

Annette was sitting in front of Ginny and was looking at Teddy's eyes, "It's so cool to watch when his eyes change colors." She spoke. Teddy's eyes changed as often as his hair did, especially if he was happy, angry, or sad.

Ginny nodded, "I was memorized when I first saw him." She admitted, "I probably stared at him for hours, watching them change colors."

* * *

Luna walked over to Harry, "Hello Harry." She spoke in her dreamy voice, "Have you seen any Nargle's lately?"

"I haven't, Luna." Harry answered her, "I'll keep my eyes open though."

Luna smiled, "Thank you, Harry. How's Teddy doing?"

"He's doing brilliant."

"Well that's good." Replied Luna, "Hagrid invited us to tea on Friday. I was told to inform you both. He wants to meet Teddy."

Harry internally wondered how he forgot about Teddy bu just smiled and nodded, "We'll be there."

"Neville says Hi. He'll see you all for Christmas. Mrs Weasley invited us to the Burrow. I hope you're not infested with Wrackspurts." With that, she walked over to where some first years were playing exploding snap.

Ron grinned from beside Harry, "Maybe Neville and Luna will get together over Christmas." He wondered out loud.

"Oh that would be wonderful." Hermione said as she sat by Ron and kissed his cheek, "It's obvious they like each other."

Ron beamed at Hermione, "Since Neville is taking over for Sprout, would that mean Luna and Neville would live at Hogwarts if they got married?" He asked her, knowing she would probably know.

"Haven't you read Hogwarts; A History? Of course they would." Hermione told him. Harry knew that he hadn't read that book even though Hermione had told him to million's of times.

"So would their kids." Harry said. Ron turned to him in shock, "What? I was bored so I decided to read it. It was actually a good book."

Hermione beamed at him and Ron looked thoughtful, "Maybe I'll read it too." He muttered, causing Hermione to turn her smile towards him.

* * *

Harry knocked on Hagrid's door with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna behind him. Teddy was held securely in his arms.

The door opened and Hagrid beamed at them, "'Arry! 'Ermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna, come in."

They piled into the small hut after greeting Hagrid.

"It's nice to see you all." Hagrid said, "'aven't seen ya in a while."

They all nodded, "You must have some Nargle's flying around in your head." Luna's airy voice said, "You see us every day in class."

Ron coughed, "Luna, I think he means we haven't visited him in a while."

"Oh, well he could have just said that." Luna replied to him. Harry saw that Hagrid seemed awkward so he decided to change the subject.

"So Hagrid, how have you been?"

Hagrid beamed, "I've been doing good." He answered, "I showed the fifth years the Thestrals. It surprised me by how many could see them..." He trailed off, "It was a good lesson though."

Harry smiled and nodded, "I remember that lesson. It was a good one." Everyone agreed with him.

They spent the next few hours talking about lessons and what they'd been up too before leaving and heading back to the castle.

* * *

**AN: New chapter! YAY! I hope this was a good one. **

**I've assigned faceclaims to Teddy and Victoire, although they're not even close to the age. Teddy is Nathan Gamble, just younger. He's still a baby after all. However, I will say that this story is going to go on for a long time and he will be around Nathan Gamble's age at some time. Victoire's faceclaim is Peyton List. Although, she hasn't even been born yet.**

**Thank's for the reviews and feel free to ask any questions. I will answer all of them. **

**Until the next chapter!**

**HPM**


	3. Caring for Teddy

**Disclaimer: I regretfully do not, and never will, own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes at the sound of a babies cry. He mentally groaned. He had been exhausted last night and had gone to bed early. He really wanted his sleep.

As he sat up to help Teddy, one of his roommates called out, "Turn that baby off."

He winced. He must have forgotten the privacy charms last night. "Sorry." He called back before throwing up the charms so they wouldn't hear Teddy.

"Okay Teddy, what's wrong?" He mumbled as he picked the crying baby didn't reply, obviously. He just continued to cry.

Harry checked him over before realizing that the baby was hungry. He quickly conjured up a bottle and added some milk to it and started to feed the baby. As the baby stopped crying and instead started to drink greedily, Harry leaned against his pillows.

Taking care of Teddy was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He was tired and exhausted from lack of sleep and he couldn't wait until Teddy got older. It had to get easier, right?

"You're a handful." Harry whispered fondly to Teddy, "Did you know that?"

As if to prove Harry's point, Teddy spit up some of his milk. Harry groaned out loud and conjured a napkin to wipe it up. The baby's hair started to change colors again.

Harry banished the napkin and rocked Teddy so he would go back to sleep. Teddy's eyes stared at him as he rocked, never looking the least bit sleepy. Harry really wished that the four month old would fall asleep so he could sleep. He had classes tomorrow!

All of the sudden, Teddy's eyes turned the same bright green as Harry's. Harry's jaw dropped. He hadn't done anything like that before. Usually it was if he was happy or upset that his eyes or hair would slowly change different colors. This time, however, they were staying an exact copy of Harry's.

Harry grinned down at the baby, "Good job, Teddy." He whispered and kissed the baby's head.

* * *

Harry sat in the common room with his group of friends and Teddy. His homework was piling up and he needed to work on it. Teddy had been taking up all his free time and he barely had time to do homework.

He paused from writing his transfiguration essay when he heard Hermione and Ron arguing again. They did that constantly but they would make up later and then probably make out.

As he was looking up, his eye caught a first year sitting by himself and looking sad. The boy had dark skin and had an afro and looked vaguelly familiar. Harry racked his brain to think of who he was before remembering. Jasper Abrahms. He was the first year who had lost all his family in the war and was living with Charlie now. Charlie had been best friends with the boy's Uncle and had agreed to take him in when no one else could.

He would probably end up a Weasley grandchild soon. Ginny had told him that Charlie was planning on adopting the boy.

He turned his attention away from Jasper and back to his friends. Ron and Hermione had stopped arguing over whatever they were arguing over and were now back to doing their homework. Ginny was burping Teddy and Luna was looking over at Jasper, probably seeing Harry look over at him.

"He's got a Forkifal flying around his head." She said airily. Hermione looked up with a disbelieving expression and turned to wear Luna was looking at and frowned before looking back at Luna.

"What's a Forkifal?" She asked, confused

Luna smiled and turned her gaze to Hermione, "It's a creature that makes you sad whenever you get near it. That boy over there has one flying around his head. It's making him sad."

Ginny frowned as she realized who the airy girl was talking about, "Luna, I think he's sad because his family was killed by Death Eaters last year."

Luna frowned at Ginny, "Well, I guess that would make him sad also."

* * *

Harry sat on his bed with a book in his hands. His eyes scanned the Charms textbook. He needed to stay caught up and Teddy was asleep at the moment so now was a good time to do homework.

Ron was playing a game of Wizards Chess with one of their roommates, Eben Barton while the other roommate, Fitz Richards, was reading a book on his bed like Harry was.

Teddy's wail broke the silence and Eben groaned, "Turn that baby off." Harry sighed, set down his book, and picked Teddy out of his crib.

He tried to feed the baby but he continued to cry. He didn't need his diaper changed. He didn't need to be burped.

He did everything he could but nothing worked.

"Make him stop." Eben yelled.

Harry glared at him as he did his best but nothing worked.

Finally, he realized something. He was burning up. He was sick.

Harry felt himself start to panic. He didn't know how to care for a sick child. Mrs Weasley hadn't taught him that. The Dursley's had never cared for him when he was sick so he had no idea what to do.

"He's sick. Ron, what do I do?" Harry asked, panicking as Teddy continued to cry.

Ron tilted his head slightly in thought, "Uh, I don't know. Take him to the Hospital Wing?"

Harry nodded slightly and almost ran out of the door. He was freaking out on the inside. Teddy was sick and he didn't know how bad it was or anything. Why didn't anyone tell him what to do when a baby was sick?

He climbed out the portrait with a still wailing Teddy held securaly in his arms. Some students in the common room stared at him as he passed but he ignored them. They were just wondering why he was taking a screaming baby out of the common room after curfew.

He placed a silencing charm around him and Teddy so the baby wouldn't wake anyone up as he quickly walked to the Hospital Wing to wake up Madam Pomfrey. Panic coursed through his veins as he walked.

He finally made it to the Hospital Wing and, to his surprise, Madam Pomfrey was still up and making potions. He quickly took the silencing charm off.

"Mr Potter? It is after curfew. Is anything wrong?"

Harry quickly nodded, "Teddy has a fever and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to care for sick kids! No one told me how and Ron told me to come here. I did my best to calm him down but I have no idea how to help him. The Dursleys never cared for me when I was sick so I have no idea what to do." He rambled, barely even realizing that he had mentioned the Dursley's.

Madam Pomfrey had paused at the mention of the Dursley's but brushed it off for the moment, "Hand me Teddy." She held out her arms and Harry complied, handing the crying baby over to her.

She held the baby and calmly walked over to her shelves and pulled out a potion and a spoon, "A fever reducing potion should do the trick." She said, pouring the potion into the spoon and feeding it to Teddy. Teddy took it and fell asleep after she rocked him to calm him down.

She handed the sleeping baby to Harry with a small smile, "Most parents panic over their sick children so don't worry. He'll be fine though. Just feed him a spoonful of this potion in the morning and he'll be okay."

Parent. It made Harry think for a minute. He never really thought of himself as Teddy's parent. Remus and Tonk's were his parents. He was his guardian. Although, he was technically his father also. He was taking care of him after all and he loved him like he was his own son.

* * *

"Harry! Wake up!" Ginny shouted into Harry's ear. He jumped awake instantly and sat up, rubbing his ear.

"What was that for?" He asked, putting on his glasses and seeing the red haired woman rocking Teddy with a sour expression on her face.

"Guess what I just found out from Ron?" She scowled at him.

Harry was confused. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong lately. "What?"

"Teddy was sick last night and you didn't wake me up!" She nearly shouted, but didn't because Teddy was asleep.

Harry groaned as he remembered the night before, "I didn't want to wake the other girls in the room up. Besides, Madam Pomfrey just gave me a potion to give him."

Ginny still glared at him, "You still should have come and got me. I would have known what to do. Do you have the potion he needs?"

"I'm sorry." Harry answered before nodding and handing her the potion on the table beside him, "He needs a spoonful of this." He was glad it was a Saturday because he was exhausted.

She nodded stiffly but didn't seem as angry anymore as she sat on Harry's bed and woke Teddy up, "Come on Teddy. You need to take your potion." She said softly, smiling as his eyes opened and gazed up at her. He still looked slightly sick.

As she fed him his potion, Harry looked around the room and was momentarilly shocked that no one else was in there. "Where's everyone else?"

"They've all woken up and I'm pretty sure they went to the pitch to fly." She answered dismissively.

Harry's jaw dropped, "They already woke up?" He asked, shocked. He was usually the first one up.

She just nodded and tickled Teddy so she could hear him giggle again.

* * *

Harry frowned as he looked over at Dennis Creevey. The once excitable, cheery boy was now a sullen, depressed teenager. He was sitting by himself on a chair and staring into the fire. Harry rarely saw him ever talk to anyone else and barely ever saw him eat anymore. It was obvious that he missed his brother.

Jasper didn't even look as bad as Dennis and he had lost his whole family. Dennis looked horrible. He looked worse than Harry had felt during fifth and sixth year combined. Harry hadn't seen the boy smile the entire year and that was a surprise. Dennis used to smile every day. He was a Creevey and they were always happy.

Harry wanted to talk to Dennis but he didn't know how. Colin had come into the castle to fight with him. He didn't know if Dennis was blaming him or not. He should though. Harry felt guilty about it so Dennis probably blamed him.

He didn't know how to talk to him. He had never really talked to Dennis before and he had no idea how to talk to him. The boy didn't look like he wanted anyone to talk to him anyway so Harry didn't go over to talk to him. He watched him though.

He watched as the small, pale boy reached over to pick up some parchment and saw the boy's sleeve roll up. Dennis pulled it down quickly though and looked around to see if anyone had saw anything. Harry quickly look away, not wanting Dennis to know that he had seen something.

He wasn't sure what it was though. All he knew were there were marks on wrist and it unnerved Harry.

* * *

**AN: Yay! New chapter! In case you didn't see on my other story, I'll be updating both stories once a week. This one every Tuesday and Changing Lives every Friday. If I miss my deadline, feel free to yell at me.**

** Also, if there is any messed up spelling or grammar, feel free to point it out. I don't have a Beta and I miss things sometimes when I read through. Constructive Criticism is strongly encouraged but please, not flames. I want to get better at my writing, not discouraged. **

**So, we have sick Teddy. We were introduced to Jasper (He'll be a major character). And the thing with Dennis.**

**You'll get into Dennis' storyline more next week!**

**Okay, POLL TIME! What do you think Harry will end up doing as a career? Tell me in a review! If you get it right, after the chapter that I release his career, I will send you a snippet of the next chapter.**

**Here are the options!**

**A: Auror**

**B: Healer**

**C: Professor**

**D: Professional Quidditch Player**

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Until next week,**

**HPM**


	4. Saving Dennis

**Disclaimer: I regrettably do no own Harry Potter.**

* * *

September turned to November and November turned to December. Nothing really major happened but Harry kept a close eye on Dennis. The boy was scaring him. He'd seen his wrists and, while he wasn't sure, thought that Dennis could be cutting himself.

He didn't talk to Dennis but he watched the boy carefully. He would watch the boy in the common room, at meals, and whenever he saw him. He wanted to make sure he didn't try anything.

Teddy had made a big milestone that had Harry both happy and scared. Harry and Ginny had Teddy on the floor and playing with him while they talked. Teddy had crawled over to Harry while they were talking. Ginny had been overjoyed and had run to her room and grabbed a camera that Mr Weasley had gotten her for her birthday. She'd taken a dozen pictures as Harry moved around the room and got Teddy to crawl over to him. He wore a proud smile on his face as he did this but was also a little scared that the baby would crawl off somewhere and he wouldn't be able to find him.

They'd told everyone they knew about this latest development. Some of them, like Hermione, were excited about it. Hermione kept spouting off facts about when he would start walking. Others, like Ron, had no idea why they were so excited about it. Ginny just told him to wait until he was a parent. He had looked like he wanted to say that she wasn't his mother but didn't.

Harry had talked to Jasper Abrahms a few times. The boy had admitted that he wished Charlie would adopt him but he didn't think he would.

Harry had to stop himself from saying Charlie wanted to adopt him.

Harry's eyes jumped over to Dennis as the boy sat in the same chair he always sat at, writing what looked to be a letter. Harry's curiosity was peaked at that. He hadn't seen Dennis writing a letter to anyone since they'd arrived at Hogwarts.

He watched as Dennis wrote out the letter, looking like he was paying extreme attention to details seeing as he continued to scratch it out and write it over. Harry was extremely confused. He didn't think it would take that long or it be so carefully worded to write a letter to his parents or whoever it was he was writing it to.

Harry saw Colin throw the piece of parchment he was working on to the side and take a new one. He wrote what had to be a Dear something at the top and one sentence afterwards before picking it up and walking out of the room and to his room.

The seventh year couldn't help it. He wanted to know what it was that Dennis was taking so long to write. He walked over and picked up the piece of parchment that Dennis had left.

It was hard to read through the scribble but Harry did his best to read it. The top line, however, hadn't been scratched out so he automatically knew that it said, 'Dear whoever finds this letter,'.

He did his best to read the rest of the letter and eventually got the gist of it. Dennis was about to kill himself.

Harry stood up and quickly went to the fourth year dormitories. He knew that people were probably wondering why he had gotten up so quickly and raced to that dormitory and may even follow him but he didn't care. He had to make sure Dennis didn't kill himself.

Flinging the door open, he found Dennis holding his wand to his head and his mouth about to form the deadly words. His wand was in his hand before he even knew it and he shouted, "Expelliarmus."

Dennis' wand went flying through the air and he stared at Harry in shock before shouting, "No! Give it back!" He ran to his wand.

Harry grabbed Dennis and pulled him down, "You can't do this!" He said, holding the struggling Dennis away from the wand so he couldn't kill himself, "Colin wouldn't want you too."

Tears started to fall down Dennis' cheeks and he stopped struggling and instead, started to sob, "I can't do this anymore," He sobbed, "Colin's gone, my friends are gone, my parents hate magic now. I just can't do it."

Harry took Dennis' wand and set it on the table, away from Dennis' reach, and then patted him on the back as the boy sobbed, "It will be okay, Dennis." He told him, "It will get better."

"How would you know?"

Harry hesitated, "I lost my parents when I was a baby and grew up with my Aunt and Uncle who hated everything about magic, including me. I had no friends and was neglected until I got my Hogwarts letter. Then my Godfather died."

Dennis' sobs grew slightly quieter, "I just want to be with Colin." He whispered, hiccuping. Harry grew aware of other people standing at the door but he ignored them.

"Trust me. Colin wouldn't want you to kill yourself. You have your whole life ahead of yourself. It will get better." He whispered to the small boy.

He heard someone pushing their way through the crowd and saw McGonagall run in, face pale. Someone had obviously told her what was going on. She ran to Dennis and Harry backed away, allowing her to take over.

His eyes spotted the piece of parchment that he had brought with him and he picked it up.

_Dear whoever reads this,_

_I'm going to be with Colin._

* * *

"That was a very good thing you did back there, Mr Potter." McGonagall said as he sat in her office with Teddy in his arms, "If it weren't for you, we would have a dead student."

Harry nodded shakily. Never before had he talked someone out of committing suicide and it had shaked him badly.

"Dennis has suffered greatly from the war, much like everyone else. He'll need a friend now though." McGonagall continued, "I wouldn't want to put more on you, considering you have Teddy to deal with already, but I need you to keep an eye on him."

Harry nodded again, "I was already planning to." He answered.

She nodded, looking pleased, "This war has affected everyone differently, as you can tell. I'm sure you know Jasper Abrahms. He's living with Charlie. He lost his entire family and yet, he is not suicidal."

"Everyone deals with things differently." He shrugged, "I'm just glad I stopped him."

"We all are." Answered McGonagall, "It seems that you can never stop saving people." She smiled fondly at him and he blushed, "I suppose that is a good thing though."

Teddy started babbling happily and grabbed onto Harry's finger. McGonagall turned her rare smile onto Teddy. It seemed that everyone loved the baby.

* * *

"I sent mum the pictures of Teddy crawling and she replied."Ginny said as she walked into Harry's dorm room. Harry had been playing with Teddy when she walked in and she automatically handed Harry the letter and started to play with Teddy herself.

Harry read it through, reading as Mrs Weasley talked about how happy she was for them and talking about when Teddy should start walking and talking.

"Oh, I can't wait until he gets older." Ginny told him happily, "When he can actually understand us and starts talking."

Harry knew she was trying to keep her mind off of Dennis so he nodded and said, "Me too."

"So, have you given any idea to what you're doing after Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. I think I'll be an Auror for a few years to round up the last few Death Eaters but I'm tired of fighting. I want to do something else afterwards." He answered.

She nodded, "I want to be a professional Quidditch player although that will probably never happen. After that, maybe a Healer."

"That sounds brilliant." Harry told her, marveling over the fact that she already knew what she wanted to be and he didn't.

"You could do pretty much anything, you know?" Ginny said, "Everyone will want to hire the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry nodded, "That's true. They'll all want to hire his girlfriend also."

She smiled at that and they fell silent.

* * *

Harry grinned as he watched Ginny fly around the pitch for the Quidditch match. Teddy sat in his lap, babbling happily as he watched all the Witches and Wizards fly through the air.

"Demelza Robins scores for Gryffindor. Scores are 20:40 to Gryffindor." Luna's voice sounded through the stands, "Ginny Weasley is nearly hit by a bludger but dodges just in time. Duncan Bailey hits a bludger towards Slytherin's Seeker, Astoria Greengrass. She just narrowly misses it. Very close."

Harry watched with pride as Ginny flew between other players and raced around the pitch, looking for the snitch. "Tyler Williams from Slytherin shoots a quaffle towards the Gryffindor goals and Ron Weasley saves it! Amazing save. Greengrass has seen something."

Astoria Greengrass had indeed seen something. Harry saw her streaking through the pitch, chasing the snitch. However, Ginny had seen what Astoria was doing and chased after her.

"Skylar Beck shoots a bludger towards Astoria and knocks her off the path to the snitch. Ginny's still chasing it though. The rest of the team has seemingly forgotten about the game." Luna's dreamy voice brought the team back to the game and the started to race around again as Ginny continued to chase after the snitch.

Harry's eyes were fixed on Ginny though. She was flying through the pitch and dodging the other players brilliantly. Her hand was getting closer and closer to the snitch and...

"GINNY WEASLEY HAD CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Harry cheered for his girlfriend and Teddy even clapped also. Ginny grinned happily when she saw them and held the snitch up in triumph.

"I wonder if they'll have any FireWhiskey at their celebration party." Luna asked into the speaker. The Gryffindor's groaned and the teachers glared at the Gryffindor's as if daring them to have firewhiskey.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it's short. I wanted to end it there. Next chapter is Christmas! WOO! **

**So, Harry saved Dennis. I know that it wasn't written that good. I'm sorry. I did my best! I just couldn't really get into Dennis' head. I've never lost a sibling before.**

**Okay, the poll is still up. Check the last chapter for it. What do you think Harry will do for a career? The answers are in the last chapters Authors Note.**

**Until next chapter,**

**HPM**


	5. Spoiling Teddy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be sharing a room with my three siblings at my grandparents house. I would probably be living in a mansion and also would not be writing fanfiction for it.**

* * *

"Ronnikins! Ginnikins! Harrikins! Uh Hermikins?"

"Huh, we never thought of one for 'Mione."

The twins bounced over to them happily at the station, "And Teddikins!" George said, taking Teddy from Harry, "Our favorite nephew."

"Technically, he's not your nephew." Hermione informed him.

George scowled at her and Fred said, "Yes he is. At least, he will be once Ginnikins and Harrkins get married." Harry and Ginny blushed.

"Well, he's your only nephew then." Hermione countered.

Fred and George stuck their tongue's out at Hermione childishly, "If you'll excuse us, we need to go and corrupt Teddy with the ways of the Marauders." They informed them excitedly before they turned and apparated away on the spot the Burrow.

Ginny growled angrily, "Oh no they don't." She stated before checking her pocket for her shrunken trunk and apparating away after them with a shout of, "Fred George! I am going to kill you!"

Ron grinned, "The twins better be careful." He told Harry and Hermione, "Ginny is probably chasing whichever one isn't holding Teddy around the Burrow now."

Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement although Hermione didn't find it nearly as amusing. She was on Ginny's side on this but she didn't think hex's would fix anything. They looked through the crowds for Bill and Fleur. They had gotten letters from the Weasleys that they would meet them there.

Harry spotted Bill's vibrant red hair through the crowds and they headed over there. Bill, with his heavily scarred face, and Fleur, heavily pregnant, waved at them as they walked up to them.

"Where are Ginny, Teddy, and the twins?" Bill asked curiously, looking around for them, "We were told to meet you all here."

"The twins kidnapped Teddy and apparated home and Ginny went after them." The red haired seventh year said absently, asif it was no big deal.

Fleur looked scandalized but Bill just nodded like it happened everyday, "I'm guessing they wanted to corrupt Teddy and Ginny didn't like it?"

"Yep." Ron confirmed, "We should go make sure they don't kill each other."

They all agreed and apparated to the Burrow. They found Fred holding Teddy in the front yard with an amused look on his face while Ginny chased George through the house, throwing Bat-bogey hexes his way. They couldn't see it but they could hear it. It looked like Ron was right.

He must have some Seer genes in him.

"YOU WILL NOT CORRUPT TEDDY!" They heard Ginny shout loudly as they walked inside the large house. Mrs Weasley was cooking and looked rather annoyed by all the shouting but she also looked like she understood why Ginny was doing it as she sent a glare over at Fred.

They heard a crash from downstairs and Mrs Weasley groaned in frustration. Harry walked over to Fred and gave an amused sigh before saying, "Give me my baby."

Harry barely realized that this was the first time he really said that Teddy was his child. Although, if he was going to be raising him, he should really think that more often.

Fred pouted but reluctantly handed the baby over to Harry. Once Teddy was in Harry's arms, Fred dashed away, obviously not wanting to get hit with a Bat-bogey hex now that he wasn't in safe territory.

Harry heard a boyish shriek from upstairs, followed by a cry of triumph from a certain red haired girl. Harry shook his head fondly as he realized that the hex must have hit George.

* * *

"Harry! Wake up. It's Christmas. Teddy's first Christmas!" Ginny shook Harry awake. Harry sleepily opened his eyes and reached for his glasses to put them on. Once everything came into focus, he found Ginny standing over his bed with a sleeping Teddy and a grin on her pretty face. Harry smiled sleepily at his girlfriend and got up, all too ready for the babies first Christmas.

As they headed down to the Living Room, Ginny happily informed Harry that everyone would be coming over and that Charlie had a big announcement to tell everyone as they walked. She had a suspicion about what it was but would not tell Harry what.

They met everyone downstairs and smiled happily at them. Ron looked like he was going to fall asleep in his chair but the twin's looked like they'd been up for hours and were ready to start the day. Hermione was there also, occasionally shaking her boyfriend awake as Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled at the couple.

"Present time!" Fred and George shouted at the same time, diving at the gifts and grabbing the first one they saw. Teddy clapped his hands happily in Harry's arms, a grin shown on the babies face.

Everyone there acted like it was perfectly normal for the twins to act this way, which it was.

"Hermione Granger." George said in a loud and extravagant voice before handing the present to her, "Soon to be Weasley." Ron and Hermione blushed.

Fred grabbed a present and read the tag with a wink in Ginny's direction, "Miss Ginny Weasley, soon to be Potter." Ginny blushed furiously and snatched the present from Fred.

Hermione thanked Mr and Mrs Weasley for the book on Wizarding Law. She'd been wanting to learn more about it so she could try and change things in the Ministry. George handed a present over to Harry.

"This one's for Teddikins." He said happily with a large grin, "It's from me and Gred."

Harry helped Teddy open the present and was mildly surprised to find a stuffed lion instead of some ridiculous prank. He was expecting something that would probably end up in a disastrous mess. Teddy babbled happily and grabbed the lion.

"So he can remember that he'll be a Gryffindor." Fred said.

"You do remember that his mother was a Hufflepuff." Ginny told the twins with wide eyes, "It's possible he'll be a badger. Or something else entirely."

The twins shrugged and in unison said, "But his adopted parents are both Gryffindor's and they'll teach him what the right house is."

Presents continued to go around and Harry was surprised about how many Teddy got. Everyone had gotten a few presents but Teddy had a lot more than everyone else. The twins had gotten him multiple things, some prankster stuff and some not, and Ron and Hermione both had gotten him quite a few things. Mrs Weasley had made him his first Weasley jumper and Mr Weasley had gotten a Muggle storybook. Harry and Ginny had both gotten him three things each.

Harry could tell they were all planning on spoiling the 'first Weasley grandchild.'

* * *

Charlie stood in front of the room with the biggest grin on his face that Harry had ever seen. Although, he'd never seen Charlie much before. Jasper wore a matching smile and Harry automatically knew what he was going to say before he said it. As if Teddy knew it too, he started bouncing in Harry's arms.

"I am going to adopt Jasper."

Those six words created loud cheering from everyone in the room. Mrs Weasley ran up and gathered Jasper in a big hug. Everyone was congratulating Charlie and welcoming Jasper into the family.

"A second grandchild!" Mrs Weasley said happily, "And once Victoire is born it will be three!"

Teddy bounced happily in Harry's lap as if he knew what had happened. His hair was changing colors rapidly and Jasper looked amused at the baby. Harry couldn't help but smile at the first year. This was the happiest he'd seen him yet.

The twins decided to take Jasper aside to teach him the 'prankster spirit' since Ginny wouldn't let them teach it to Teddy. Jasper, it seemed, didn't really care for pranks but went along with it to please the twins.

The rest of the day went on happily, with all the Weasley's getting to know Jasper and grinning at Charlie at every possible moment. It seemed they were all excited to get another relative and the twins had even taken to setting off fireworks outside. They ignored the lecture they got from Mrs Weasley about how they were adults now and didn't need to act like children. Ron had rolled his eyes from the side and muttered to Harry, "It's the twins. She should know that they'll never act like adults."

The day had also consisted of everyone spoiling Teddy. He had gotten way more gifts than anyone else and the twins informed Harry that he had gotten more that they'd ever seen someone in the Weasley family get. Harry didn't even know what they were going to do with half the stuff he was given. It all ranged from small, stuffed animals to a toy broomstick from Charlie. Harry was silently hoping this didn't happen everywhere. It reminded him of Dudley.

He was glad that Hermione had shown Harry the charm that allowed Teddy's bag to be enlarged on the inside though. He had managed to fit all of Teddy's things inside it.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry this is short. I couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter. I hope you liked this one!**

**Okay, continue with the poll! I'm watching for who gets it right!**

**Also, I will be doing more of the polls as the story goes on. Remember that. **

**Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated!**

**Until the next chapter,**

**HPM**


	6. Victoire Aida Weasley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own any OC's on this story. If I owned Harry Potter my name would be JK Rowling and I would be living in England with millions of dollars. Nope. I live with my grandparents.**

* * *

"HARRY! WAKE UP! FLEUR'S GONE INTO LABOR!" Harry was shaken awake by a wide eyed Ginny.

He sat up quickly with raised eyebrows, "I thought she wasn't due for another two weeks!"

"I DON'T THINK VICTOIRE IS GOING TO WAIT! HER WATER BROKE! THEY'VE ALREADY GONE TO ST. MUNGO'S! HURRY! GET DRESSED!" Harry decided not to tell her to stop yelling. She'd probably woken up the whole house already. Teddy, at least, was awake and crying.

She immediately looked guilty and picked the baby up, rocking him back and forth, muttering soothing words. Harry took the quick route and transfigured his clothes into robes so they could get to the hospital quicker.

His mind was running quickly, trying to process what his girlfriend was saying. Fleur had gone into labor two weeks early and was already in St Mungo's. Two weeks early. He had expected to be taken from school to come see Victorie. He thought they would already by at Hogwarts by then.

"Are you guys okay?" Ron appeared at the doorway with a worried look on his face. He'd obviously been awakened by Ginny's yell and come to make sure they weren't being attacked or something.

"Fleur's gone into later." Harry explained quickly, "We have to get to St Mungo's. They're already there."

Ron quickly nodded with a shocked expression plastered onto his face before dashing down the hallway and checking each room to see who had gone with Fleur and Bill and who was still sleeping.

Harry took the currently red haired baby from Ginny and listened as she rambled about how Fleur was early and worrying if something bad would happen. The red head had been excited for Victoire to be born and had already lost a lot of people in the war. While she didn't mention that she was worried Victoire might die, Harry knew she was thinking that. He was sure the baby would be okay though.

Ron, Hermione, and the twins met them downstairs with anxious faces. The twins, however, were bouncing up and down excitedly, talking furiously to each other about another kid to corrupt.

"Calm down." Ginny snapped, annoyed at her older brothers, "We're about to go to a hospital. Behave."

Harry hid his snicker as the twins looked abashed that their 'baby sister' had told them to behave but reluctantly quieted.

They all stood there, not knowing what to do until Hermione rolled her eyes and took some floo powder from Harry and stepped into the fireplace. She got everyone's attention as she the powder into the fireplace and shouted out, "St Mungo's Hospital." She disappeared in the green flames.

Fred and George shrugged and simultaniously grabbed floo powder from Harry and took turns disappearing into the green flames.

After a few minutes, Harry stumbled out of the fireplace at the hospital, holding onto Teddy securely He didn't want to drop the baby and he wasn't the best at coming out elegantly through floo travel.

He spotted the Weasley's along with Hermione and an unknown woman sitting fretfully in the Waiting Room. After waiting a minute for Ginny to come out of the floo, the couple walker over to the other people waiting for Bill to come out and tell them if Fleur and Victoire were okay or not.

Mrs Weasley seemed worried and excited at the same time as she kept glancing at the clock along with Mr Weasley.

Percy was there already with the unknown woman that Harry didn't recognize The girl was pretty though. She had short black hair and pretty brown eyes. Percy introduced her as Audrey Walker, his girlfriend. He'd mentioned a girlfriend when he came back to the family but they'd never met the woman.

Harry sat down in a chair next to Hermione and tried to calm a crying Teddy who was upset at having been awaken from his sleep. Ron shot Teddy a slightly annoyed look but said nothing about it. Harry knew that Ron was grumpy when he didn't get his sleep and probably wouldn't be in a wonderful mood for the rest of the day.

He calmed Teddy down after ten minutes and the baby, now with his natural sandy blond hair, fell asleep in his lap.

After a few minutes, more people started to show up. Gabrielle, Fleurs younger sister who was now starting her third year at Beauxbatons, showed up looking excited that she was about to become an Aunt. Charlie arrived with a sleepy Jasper who fell asleep right when he sat in a chair. Fleur's parents came looking extremely worried for their daughter and granddaughter but also happy to become grandparents.

Harry didn't know if he would like to become a grandfather. He was barely ready to be a father.

Fred and George started to grow nervous as the reality of the situation settled down on them. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when Fred broke the silence that had covered the group like a blanket with a question, "Does anybody have a quill and some parchment?"

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously, although she was already rummaging through her bag that she had brought with her.

"I want to owl Susan." He answered simply, the beginnings of a blush appearing on his cheek.

George snickered, "Fred and Susan sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I..." He started to sing but was silenced by Fred's hand slamming over his mouth.

Fred's face was as red as his hair. "Shut up." He hissed.

"Wait." Percy raised his red eyebrows, "Susan Bones?"

Fred's blush deepened and he nodded, shooting an annoyed look at his twin. George grinned now that his twin's hand had been removed from his mouth, "His girlfriend." He wriggled his eyebrows.

Fred made a strange noise in the back of his throat and glared at George, "You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" He exclaimed.

George just grinned, "They should all know who their future sister in law will be."

"You have a girlfriend?" Mrs Weasley asked, sounding happy at this new information, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were going out with Angelina Johnson." Harry asked, confused and feeling out of the loop. He had been living with Fred the past week!

"You're going out with Susan Bones?" Ron asked incredulously.

Fred scowled, "Yes I have a girlfriend. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't feel like it. No, Angelina and I broke up a while ago. Yes, my girlfriend is Susan Bones. We met in the DA."

Ginny suddenly grinned at George, "And is there a special someone for Georgie?" She asked mischievously, although she really was curious.

This time it was George who flushed, "No." He bit out.

"Oh really? What about Estelle?" Fred grinned at his twin, "You've been talking to her a lot."

"We're just friends." George glared at Fred.

"Not for long." Fred sang.

"I must meet these girls." Mrs Weasley said happily, "You should introduce them to me."

Both Fred and George scowled at each other while Ginny and Hermione grinned at them.

"So." Charlie said after a while, "You all ready to go back to Hogwarts for your last semester?"

They all nodded, Hermione especially, "Yes, definitely " Hermione answered excitedly, "Afterwards, I'm going to get a job at the ministry and work on rebuilding the economy now that the War is over."

The bushy haired woman had been talking about this for a while.

"What about the rest of you?" Charlie asked.

Ron was the first to answer, "I want to be an Auror." He puffed out his chest proudly.

"Professional Quidditch player or Healer." Ginny answered.

Harry shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed "I have no idea. I don't really want to fight anymore. Maybe an Auror for a few years just to round up the remaining Death Eaters but then I want to do something else."

He had an idea of something that he wanted to do but he didn't know for sure. He didn't really know how good he would be at it.

Time passed, Fred wrote a letter to Susan, Hermione read a book from her bag, Ginny struck up a conversation with Audrey, Gabrielle cooed over Teddy, and Jasper fell asleep on Charlie's shoulder.

They were broken from their activities as a beaming Bill practically ran into the waiting room, "Victorie Aida Weasley has been born and is perfectly healthy." He announced happily, "She's perfect."

The first biological Weasley child had been born.

Harry heard Ginny whisper something that sounded like, "I can't wait until I have kids." The red headed woman sent a glance at Teddy before smiling in a way that made it seem like she realized that she already had a child even if he wasn't biologically or even legally hers. Harry knew that she acted like just as much of a Mother to Teddy than he acted like a Father.

Mr Weasley gathered his eldest son into a hug, "Congratulations Bill." He exclaimed happily, "Being a father is an amazing experience."

The new father was grinning from ear to ear, "She's gorgeous. She looks a lot like Fleur. Blond hair and big blue eyes. She's beautiful."

"She sounds wonderful." Hermione told him happily with a bright smile. The red head continued to boast about his daughter and how perfect she was.

Looking down at Teddy, he couldn't help but feel the same way at the moment. Although the baby wasn't his biologically, he was his son. He was his son as well as he was Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks. Remus and Tonks may have given birth to him and loved him for the first month of his life but they had died and while Harry desperately wished they hadn't, there was no way to bring the dead back to life.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin were dead but their son wasn't and they had wanted Harry to raise Teddy if anything happened to them.

He was going to raise Teddy. Teddy was his son in all but blood. He would raise Teddy and he would make sure the boy knew how wonderful his biological family was.

He was his son just like Victoire was Bill's daughter. Maybe not in blood but in love. He loved him just like he would if he had a biological son.

Ginny appeared at his side, "What are you thinking about?" She questioned curiously.

Harry grinned at the beautiful woman in front of him, "Just about how amazing Teddy is and how lucky I am to be his father even if it's not by blood." He answered truthfully.

Ginny smiled and kissed him softly, "I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

**AN: Wasn't that sweet? Victoire was born! WOO! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**What do you think Harry's thinking of being?**

**I know I said this is updated every Tuesday but hey! It's 1:30 AM where I'm at so technically, it is Tuesday. **

**Oh yeah, I need a Beta so if you're interested, PM me.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**HPM**


	7. Teddy's first word

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Mrs Weasley said as they bounced down the stairs. They were going back to Hogwarts for their last semester and Mrs Weasley was worrying that they would lose something. He didn't understand why she was so worried. They were all of age and she wasn't this worried when they went back for their seventh year.

To his horror, Mrs Weasley started to tear up, "Oh, this is the last time I will bring my children to Kings Cross to go to Hogwarts."

Oh, that's why she was so upset.

"You could see Jasper off still. He's only in his first year." Ginny said with a frown as she held a currently blue haired baby. Teddy had finally been able to keep a color in his hair longer. It still changed frequently but not as much now. It changed every few minutes. His eyes, however, were still changing colors a lot. Although, they seemed to change to the same shade of green as Harry's more often.

"It's not the same." Mrs Weasley wiped away her tears, "You're _my _children. They're my grandchildren."

"Oh." Ginny answered, looking awkward, "Well, I'm ready."

The other three nodded and informed the woman that they were also.

"Well, let's go." Mrs Weasley spoke, "We'll apparate there."

They all nodded, checked their pockets for their shrunken trunks, said their goodbyes, and apparated away from the Burrow.

Once arriving by the Hogwarts Express, Mrs Weasley hugged everyone at least three times each before they managed to get away and get on the train.

They found Luna already in a compartment and doodling in a Muggle notebook.

"Hello Luna!" Hermione said brightly as she opened the door to the compartment with a smile. Luna looked up from where she was doodling and Harry briefly saw hearts all over the paper.

"Hello Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and of course, Teddy. How are you?" Luna greeted with an airy voice.

Ginny grinned and answered for them as she sat down by the blonde, "We're brilliant. How about you?"

Luna nodded, "I've been splendid. Neville is brilliant company."

Harry spotted Ginny grinning, "Really? How is Neville?"

"Wonderful." Luna spoke, "Although, there was a Wrackspurt infestation in his house. He kept getting flustered."

Hermione hid a giggle.

Ginny nodded, "Of course." She answered with a grin, "Give him my love."

Luna nodded vagually, "I will."

She moved her notebook slightly and Harry saw Neville and Luna's name circled around a heart along with a bunch of other hearts surrounding that one.

Realization dawned on him as why Neville had been acting like he did according to Luna.

"We went on a date over the break." Luna continued after a few minutes, sounding even more dreamy than usual, "It was wonderful."

Ginny squealed and clapped her hands happily, "That's brilliant Luna! Are you two going out now?"

The blonde nodded as she continued to draw in the Muggle notebook, "Yes we are."

* * *

"Harry! How was your break?" Dean asked as Harry sat at the table with Teddy in his arms. Dean had come back for the year as well, having been on the run the entire year before, like Harry, Hermione, and Ron, because he was Muggleborn.

He hadn't spoken much to him though. They had never been that close.

Harry smiled at Dean, "It was great. How was yours?"

"It was brilliant." The dark skinned boy answered. He glanced down the table briefly and lowered his voice, "I don't think Dennis' was though."

Indeed, Dennis looked miserable yet again. Hadn't he mentioned that his parents didn't like magic any more? And didn't he mention that they tried to keep him from coming back to Hogwarts? It was all so blurred now. He had been so focused on stopping Dennis from killing himself that his words really hadn't registered that much.

He really hoped Dennis was okay.

"I'll talk to him." He whispered to Dean who nodded in relief and turned his attention to one of the boys in their dorm.

"Welcome back, Students!" McGonagal's voice echoed through the hall. Everyone instantly stopped talking and turned towards the strict woman, "I trust you all had a good break."

A murmur of answers echoed through the hall.

"A few announcements before we start eating. Classes start tomorrow morning. Be up and ready at 7:00 AM for Breakfast. Remember your curfew. Don't be out after it. Also, stay out of the Forbidden Forest. That is all. Time to eat!"

Food appeared in front of them and some of the students clapped in joy as they dug in. Ron immediately stuffed his mouth full with food as Hermione stared at him with disgust. Although, she didn't say anything. She'd gotten used to it.

"Hey Dennis. How are you?" Harry asked the younger boy.

Dennis smiled weakly at Harry, "I'm good." He said softly.

"That's good." Harry replied with a smile but he was actually feeling really awkward, "So, are you ready to start classes again?"

Dennis frowned, "Kinda." He answered.

"Me too." Harry replied, "I don't really want to go to classes but at the same time I do."

"Exactly."

Harry continued talking to Dennis, trying to lift the boys spirits. It seemed to work which relieved him. He didn't want a repeat of the Suicide attempt.

* * *

"How many times do you stir it?" Ron murmured to Harry as they worked on their seperate potions the next day in Potions Class.

He furrowed his brow in concentration, trying to remember. He'd already passed that part. Ron should have also but he had gotten behind when he added the wrong ingredient and had to start over, "Uh, four times I think. Ask Hermione."

Ron ignored his last addition to the comment and stirred it four times. Harry held his breath as he focused on Ron's potion. He'd had way too many Potion's accidents because of stirring it wrong or adding the wrong ingredient.

Nothing happened. It turned the right shade it was supposed to. He released the breath he'd been holding, "Merlin Ron! I said ask Hermione! You could have killed us. I didn't survive Voldemort just to be killed by a Potions accident."

Ron flushed, "You sound like Hermione." He murmured, annoyed, "I'm sure it wouldn't have killed us."

Harry wasn't so sure. These were Seventh Year potions, not the ones they did when they were younger. A mistake could very well make it explode. He wasn't kidding when he said he didn't survive Voldemort to be killed by a Potions Accident.

His eyes travelled from his potion to Ron's for the rest of the class as he continued making it. He wanted to be sure Ron didn't do anything stupid.

Once class ended, he was satisfied to have a decent potion. Ron's was decent as well.

"I saw you asking Harry for help." Hermione chastised once they got far enough from the Potions classroom so Slughorn wouldn't hear them, "You should have done it by yourself."

Ron blushed, "Yeah, and blow the classroom up?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry couldn't surpress his snigger but he turned it into a cough. Now that he was away from the room, it sounded stupid. He was sure it wouldn't have blown the classroom up.

Luckily, Hermione didn't catch the snigger/cough.

She just glared at him disprovingly as they headed down to the Kitchens to get Teddy from the House Elves before heading to Lunch.

* * *

"Dada!"

Harry eyes froze on the page in front of him.

"Dada!"

The black haired man slowly closed his Transfiguration Textbook and looked over to the cot by his bed.

A baby was holding his hands above his head.

"Dada!"

Something in his mind clicked and he beamed at the baby and picked him up.

His first word! Teddy had said his first word!

Dada. Dada. Teddy's first word was Dada.

Harry's smile faltered slightly for a moment. Teddy should be calling Remus that. If Remus hadn't died, Teddy would be living with Remus and Tonks. He should be living with them. Remus should be the one Teddy was saying his first word to.

He shook that thought away. They were dead and they weren't coming back. He couldn't dwell on the past. It just brought back painful memories. He was Teddy's father now. He had the adoption papers.

"Can you say it again?" Harry asked as he looked at Teddy with a smile. He hadn't expected the baby to say anything at nine, almost ten, months! He had expected another two months at least!

"Dada!" Teddy repeated, his hair changing colors furiously as though he could tell how excited Harry was.

Harry grinned at him, "You're so smart!" He said happily as he tickled the baby and making him giggle, "You know, Ginny will want to know this." He murmered to himself, "She'll probably kill me if I don't tell her."

He turned his focus back on Teddy, "What do you say we go show Ginny that you said your first word?"

Swiftly standing up, Harry exited the room excitedly. He knew Ginny would be ecstatic.

It didn't take him long to find her. She was sitting in the Common Room with Hermione and Ron.

"What's got you so happy?" Hermione asked as he arrived. Just then did he realize that he was still smiling widely in pride of his son.

"Teddy said his first word!"

Ginny squealed and quickly took Teddy from Harry. Hermione grinned excitedly and clapped her hands. Ron rolled his eyes at them all, not really understanding why it was so exciting.

"What was it?" Ginny asked as she gushed over Teddy, "Who's my smart boy." She cooed.

"Dada." Harry smirked in pride.

Ginny didn't seem to really mind but she pouted playfully, "Darn. I was hoping that he would say Mum first." She directed her attention to Teddy, "Can you say Mum?"

Teddy stared at her as if judging her for a while. He raised his hands to Harry, "Dada!" He said, demanding that he be picked up by Harry.

Ginny pouted again as Harry picked up the baby, "Aww. I wanted to see if he would say mum!"

Harry rolled his eyes at her, "I'm sure he'll say it one day just not today. Besides, he seemed to be getting tired."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter! WOO! Teddy said his first word! **

**Fun Fact: I said my first word at 9 months. That's why Teddy said his at 9 months. **

**I hope this chapter was good! Thanks to my new Beta Reader, snuffles67!**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	8. Meeting RJ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry frowned at the Potions Textbook in front of him. He hated Potions.  
The Boy-Who-Lived was currently sitting in the Library with Teddy. Hermione had gone to the Ravenclaw dorm with Luna and Ginny and Ron were at Quidditch practice.  
It was only a few days since they had gotten back from Christmas Break and Harry was already piling up homework. The Professors were really cracking down on work this semester. Newts were coming up.  
When you also had a baby to take care of, it got tiring.  
He was just glad that Teddy was occupied with his stuffed Lion that he got from Fred and George. Now he had time to work on homework.  
The Library was fairly quiet despite the many people there who were trying to do homework. After about the fifth person that Madam Pince threw out for being loud that day, they all got the message and quietened down. Well, that and some of the older years had put privacy charms around them.  
That's what Harry had done in case Teddy started to act up.  
And currently, he was working on Potions. While Slughorn was a good teacher, Harry still struggled with it.  
"Dada." Teddy said impatiently. Harry gazed down at his son. It seemed the boy had abandoned his stuffed lion and wanted Harry to play with him.  
"Not now Teddy." Harry said tiredly, "I have to do homework.  
"Dada." Teddy said again, reaching up.  
Harry sighed, "Not now Teddy." He really needed to get this done, "Why don't you play with your lion some more?"  
"Dada." Teddy repeated again, looking frustrated.  
Harry groaned, "Not now Teddy."  
The baby huffed but became quiet. Harry sighed in relief and continued on with his homework.  
About ten minutes later, as Harry was just about to jot down an answer, he suddenly realised that Teddy had been unusually silent.  
He looked over to where he thought Teddy had been playing. However, where Teddy was supposed to be, there was empty floor.  
Harry quickly stood up and searched around the table for the boy.  
Nothing.  
Dang it.  
"Teddy." He called quietly, hoping the boy was still there.  
No answer.  
Panic rising in his chest, Harry abandoned his books and quickly looked around the library, quietly calling for Teddy. He didn't want to be kicked out by Madam Pince where he wouldn't be able to look for Teddy.  
"Teddy."  
His green eyes quickly scanned the Witches and Wizards in the Library. A few of them had realised that Harry was panicking and someone had even realised what was wrong.  
His pace picked up as he passed by more people until he spotted a baby with blue hair.  
He filled with relief at the sight of his son, unharmed and playing with a first year Slytherin.  
Teddy must have crawled away to find someone to play with.  
The Slytherin boy had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He didn't seem to mind Teddy. In fact, he seemed to enjoy Teddy's company as he played with him.  
Teddy also seemed to like the boy.  
Harry watched them for a minute, trying to decide if he should interrupt them. They seemed to be having fun.  
He cleared his throat to get their attention.  
The boy immediately stood up at the sight of Harry. Harry realised that he was slightly tall for his age.  
"I'm sorry Harry Potter." The boy said nervously, "Were you looking for your kid? He crawled over here and wanted to play."  
"It's fine. I was just worried when I didn't know where he was." He kneeled next to Teddy and spoke to him, "Teddy. You don't crawl away from me like that. I was worried. That was a very naughty thing to do."  
Teddy just stared at him.  
Harry sighed and faced the boy again, "Thank you for watching him." He thanked the boy sincerely.  
The Slytherin shuffled his feet awkwardly, "It was no problem." He paused for a moment and suddenly stuck his hand out, "I'm Robert Jackson Robertson the Fifth." Before he could stop himself, Harry's eyebrows rose up at the name, "Call me RJ though. My parents are idiots." He suddenly turned bright red as if he realised what he said.  
Harry just laughed though, "Harry Potter." He shook the smaller boy's hand.  
RJ smiled slightly, "Everyone knows your name." He said.  
Harry chuckled, "I guess they do. It kinda gets annoying."  
"I bet." RJ agreed, "I would hate that."  
The Chosen One couldn't help but be surprised. Most people didn't agree with him on that subject.  
"Did you really slay a basilisk?" RJ asked suddenly, sounding curious.  
Harry nodded, thinking back to that day in the Chamber of Secrets, "Yeah, I did."  
"Wow." RJ spoke, amazed, "That's so cool!"  
Harry shrugged, "It was all luck really."  
"How did you do it?"  
Harry spent the next five minutes explaining what had happened. Teddy seemed to be listening in on the story also.  
"Wicked." RJ muttered after Harry finished the story.  
Teddy suddenly started to fidget and reach for his stuffed lion that was laying by RJ's side of the table.  
RJ reached for the lion to hand it to Teddy and his sleeved rolled up. Harry's eyebrows rose as he saw bruises littered across the boy's pale skin. Warning signs started to flash in his brain, much like it had when he had seen Dennis' wrist. It was different though. It didn't look self inflicted.  
"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing at the bruises. However, he had a feeling that RJ wouldn't answer. He suddenly realized that RJ looked slightly malnourished. Kind of like Harry had looked like after he got back from his Summer Break's.  
"Nothing." RJ said quickly, dropping the stuffed lion and quickly pulling his robe sleeve down, "It's nothing."

* * *

Harry ate slowly in the Great Hall. His mind was on RJ. He knew something was going on with the Slytherin first year.  
He needed the boy to tell him what was going on so he could help him.  
"Hey Jasper." Harry said, "Do you know Robert Robertson?"  
Jasper thought for a moment, "Yeah." He answered, "He's a Slytherin." He said the house name in a distasteful manner.  
Harry frowned, "You know, there isn't anything wrong with Slytherin. The house has produced a lot of good Witches and Wizards."  
Jasper stared at him for a while, "But Voldemort was in that house! And his Death Eaters!"  
"Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and he resurrected Voldemort, betrayed my parents, killed twelve Muggles, Cedic Diggory, and many others as well as putting an innocent man into Azkaban for twelve years. Probably many other crimes as well." Harry pointed out.  
Jasper frowned, "But most were from Slytherin."  
Harry eyed him. He'd done a lot of thinking about this issue lately, "Yea but Severus Snape was as well and while not many people liked him, he still helped the Light Side a lot. Slughorn is a Slytherin. Teddy's grandmother was a Slytherin and she was on the Light Side as well. The Greengrass sisters were both in Slytherin and fought for the Light Side in the Final Battle as well as many other Slytherins."  
Jasper frowned in thought and looked at the table. The first year decided to change the subject, deciding he would think about that later, "Anyways, Robertson is usually very quiet and doesn't have many friends. He does really well in school though. That's all I know about him though."  
Harry nodded, "Thanks." He said, deep in thought. He was going to need to talk to RJ again.

* * *

Harry sighed as he tried to focus on his Charms homework as he sat on his bed in the dorm. It wasn't working though. His mind continued to think on how to help RJ. He didn't even know what was going on with the Slytherin! Bullies? A relative? A parent? What if it was an accident and he fell and it wasn't even a problem?  
RJ seemed like a nice boy though. Harry didn't want him to be getting hurt.  
"Dada!" Teddy said, jolting Harry out of his thoughts and holding his arms up for Harry to pick him up.  
Harry sighed but complied, "What do you need Teddy?" He asked.  
Teddy didn't answer (Harry didn't expect him to. He wouldn't understand). He just stared at Harry with his thumb in his mouth and his hair slowly turned messy black like Harry's.  
Harry grinned at Teddy, "Very good." He praised his son proudly. Teddy had been getting a lot better with his metamorphagus abilities.  
The metamorphagus snuggled against Harry, "Are you tired?" Harry asked the boy softly. The baby was slowly falling asleep on Harry.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Harry murmered after a few minutes of silence.  
He carefully lifted the now sandy blond haired boy out of his arms and placed him in his cot.  
Harry gazed down at his sleeping son. He had never imagined himself as a father. In fact, for a while he didn't think he would reach eighteen. Now, he was eighteen, the war was over, he was in a relationship with Ginevra Weasley, and he was a father.  
His life was a lot different than he ever imagined. It was also a lot better than he ever imagined.

* * *

**AN: IT'S EDITED NOW! (Happy dance)**

**RJ is probably going to be one of my favorite OC's in this story. (Trust me, I have some awesome things going on with him.)**

**Also, I might write a side story soon about how Luna and Neville got together over Christmas Break. I don't know for sure. Should I?**

**Side stories will be common with this story. Trust me. I have lot's of storyline's planned for this story. I promise that this story will have drama in it. I'm going to have it go through Harry's kid's school years!**

**This is going to be a long story. **

**Should I add more Jasper in this story? I think I should. Who else should I add more scenes with? Luna? Dennis?**

**So, tell me what you think! **

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	9. An Important Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter. That title is to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Have you been studying, Ronald?" Hermione asked as she walked over to Harry, Ron, and Teddy.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yes Hermione. I have."

Hermione looked wary, "Are you sure? We have Newts at the end of the year and we need good ones to get a good job."

Ron smirked at Hermione, "I already told you. Yes, I've been studying."

Hermione eyed him for a minute before a small smile came on her face, "Good." She said, kissing him on the cheek and walking towards where Ginny was having a conversation with Rory Carter, one of the Gryffindor Chasers.

Once she was far enough away, Ron murmured to Harry, "It's not like I'll have a hard time getting a job. The Auror department have already asked me."

Harry grinned. Kingsley ShackleBolt had also asked Harry to come into the Auror department after he graduated. He still didn't know if he should or not, "They asked me to."

Ron grinned also, "I thought so. Are you going to?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. On one hand I don't want to fight anymore but on the other, I want to arrest the rest of the Death Eaters that haven't been caught yet."

Ron was about to reply when Teddy interrupted their conversation, "Dada!"

They both turned their heads to the baby where they were surprised to see the matamorhmagus had pulled himself into a standing position and was holding firmly onto the table in front of him.

Harry grinned widely at his son and called out for his girlfriend to see. She would kill him if he didn't show her this, "Hey Ginny! Look!"

Ginny swivelled her head towards Harry. As did many others who grinned at the sight.

Ginny squealed and quickly ran towards them, picking Teddy up and sitting him on her hip and cooing at him.

Harry couldn't help but think how fast Teddy was growing.

* * *

Harry scanned the library, searching for RJ like he had been doing the past couple of days. He really wanted to talk to him but hadn't managed on finding him.

"Hey Harry!" The Chosen one turned around to see Jasper walking up to him.

"Hi Jasper. What's up?"

"Not much. The teachers keep giving us way too much homework." The first year said exasperatedly, "What about you?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm looking for RJ. I wanted to talk to him. Have you seen him anywhere?"

Jasper thought for a moment, "I don't know why you would want to talk to the Slytherin but I think I saw him over there." He pointed to the other end of the library.

Harry nodded and thanked the boy. He still didn't like that Jasper hated Slytherins but he didn't know what to do about it. Didn't he, Harry, not like Slytherins before.

He knew better now.

So searching the library again, he finally found the small Slytherin boy working on homework.

"Hey." Harry greeted, sitting across from him.

RJ jumped at his voice but greeted him back, "Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"Good." RJ replied, "What about you?"

"Same." Harry shifted awkwardly, trying to figure out what the best way to approach the subject was.

"Where's Teddy?" RJ asked curiously.

Harry smiled slightly, "Ginny has him."

RJ nodded, "Oh."

Harry sighed and blurted out, "How did you get those bruises?"

Harry could almost hit himself! His Uncle Vernon had never hit him many times but whenever he had a bruise, he hated it when people asked him.

RJ stared at him with wide eyes and Harry saw a glimpse of fear before the boy said in a shaky voice, "I fell."

Harry sighed, vagualy remembering him using the same excuse to his Kindergarden teacher. He had a feeling someone was hurting RJ. Probably a family member or some bullies.

A family member sounded more likely of how the boy was acting.

Quickly and discreetly throwing up a privacy charm around him and the Slytherin, Harry frowned in thought.

Finally making up his mind, he told RJ something he'd never told anyone in his life, "You know, before I came to Hogwarts, I lived with my muggle Aunt and Uncle."

"I heard something about that." RJ said, looking curious as to where this was going.

Harry took a deep breath, "They despised magic." He told him.

RJ looked shock, "Why would they hate magic?"

Harry shrugged, "They said it was abnormal and freaky. My aunt was jealous of my mother because of it also."

RJ gaped at him as Harry continued, "I didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid came and told me."

The Slytherin looked horrified, "They didn't even tell you?"

"Nope." Harry shook his head, "They didn't like me either. I had all my cousin's hand me downs and did all the chores around my house. I slept in a cupboard until my Hogwarts letters kept coming. The first one was addressed to the Cupboard Under the Stairs and he burned it and gave me my cousin's second bedroom."

"He had two bedrooms and you slept in a cupboard!" RJ asked, scandalized, "Even my parents gave me a room." He suddenly realized what he said and covered his mouth.

So it was his parents that probably hit him.

"My Uncle hit me sometimes. Not much but whenever I did accidental magic or something, he would hit me. He tried to choke me in my fifth year." Harry continued. He'd never told any of his friends any of this except that he didn't know about the Wizarding World until he got his letter.

Harry took a deep breath, "RJ. Do your parents hit you?"

RJ furiously shook his head but he looked nervous.

"RJ. The only reason I never told anyone about my Aunt and Uncle was because I had to stay there for protection. You don't need that. I can get you out of that house."

"How?" RJ asked, unintentionally confirming Harry's theory, "My parents are high up in the government. You can't get me out!"

Harry shrugged, "I don't mean to sound arrogant or anything but I'm kind of the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry hated being the Boy-Who-Lived but he knew his status could help get RJ away from his family.

RJ looked shocked, "You're right." He breathed, "Would you?"

Harry sighed. When he was RJ's age, he didn't believe anyone would help him either. However, the Weasleys took him in for part of the Summer all of the time.

He nodded, "Of course I would. You're my friend."

Well, he hadn't really talked to the boy that much but RJ looked like he needed a friend.

RJ gaped at him, "Thank you." He whispered, his eyes glued to his homework. Harry thought he saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"You're welcome RJ." Harry said with a smile, undoing the privacy charm and walking away. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

The first thing Harry did when he got to the dorms was take out a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing.

'Dear Kingsley Shacklebolt,

I met Slytherin first year at school and I discovered that he is being abused at home. His name is Robert Robertson (The fifth I think. Something like that).

I really want to get him out of that house. He's a nice kid and doesn't deserve to be hurt by his parents.

So, I'm writing this to you and asking if you can help me get him out.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter'

After looking over the letter a few times, he smiled and was positive it should work. He quickly rolled it up and headed off to the owlery.

Since Hedwig had died, Harry hadn't gotten a new Owl. It just didn't feel right to have another Owl instead of her. He would have to use a school owl.

So he headed up to the Owlery, passing many students and greeting them. He just narrowly avoided a few girls who were trying to get his autograph and picture.

He quickly found an owl and strapped the letter to its leg, "Can you take this to Kingsley Shacklebolt?" He asked the owl.

The Owl took flight and Harry watched it fly off, painfully reminded of Hedwig.

Man, he missed that Owl.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, it was short but I wanted to end it there. SORRY!**

**Okay, so the poll is still up! What do you think Harry will be when he graduates? Also, what characters do you think I should write more of.**

**Okay, I've posted a One-Shot that's about how Luna and Neville got together over Christmas Break in this story. It is called The Weasley's Matchmaking Service.**

**You should go read it!**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	10. Letters and Albums

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Honestly Ronald! Weren't you paying attention in History of Magic?" Hermione eyed Ron disapprovingly.

Ron sheepishly shook his head, "Hermione, how do you stay awake in that class?" He asked incredulously .

"Easy. I just read from the textbook." Hermione gestured to the History of Magic Textbook in her lap.

Harry grinned at his friends. Ron still hadn't learned that he needed to study every subject to please the Brightest Witch of their age and Hermione still hadn't learned that she was one of the only ones who actually studied History of Magic.

Still, Ron had been doing better in studying. He'd grown up a lot in The War and was much more mature. They had all grown up a lot. The War did that.

"Really?" Ron looked shocked, "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"I thought you already knew." Hermione stared at him incredulously, "It's not that hard to figure out."

Ron blushed and stammered out, "I have seven years of studying to catch up on before NEWTS!"

Harry knew that Ron really didn't care about History of Magic that much but was only saying that to please Hermione and make her think he cared.

Hermione grinned, "Better start now." She rolled her eyes and looked through that bag of hers that she carried around everywhere now, "Here's First Year."

Ron gaped at the textbook, "Merlin! This is going to take a while."

Although, he actually did open it and start reading. That surprised Harry slightly.

However, before he could comment on it, Ginny walked over with Teddy in her arms and Luna walking beside her.

"Hello!" Luna said dreamily, sitting next to Ron, "You know, those books are completely innacurate. They make no mention of the Nargles help in any of the wars."

Ron looked at her with masked confusion and replied, "Well, I still have to read them if I want to pass History of Magic on our NEWTS."

Hermione grinned happily at that.

"Professor Binns needs to get his facts straightened out." Luna frowned, "The Nargles played a major part in at least three different Goblin Rebellions."

"I'm sure they did, Luna." Harry smiled amusedly.

Ginny hid a grin and handed Teddy over to Harry so she could do her homework without having a baby climb all over her, "Hermione, what year did the sixth Goblin Rebellion start?" She asked her friend, having decided to do History Of Magic after seeing Ron reading.

"Look it up." Hermione replied with a slight grin.

* * *

Harry felt nervousness enter him as the Ministry Owl landed in front of him. He knew this letter was from Kingsley Shacklebolt and it would say whether they could get RJ out of that abusive household or not.

He really hoped he could.

"Why is the Ministry Owling you?" Ginny asked with a confused frown.

Harry hadn't told anyone about what he was doing. He hadn't told anyone about his time with the Dursleys and he didn't want anyone to know about it. He knew RJ wouldn't want anyone else to know that didn't need to know.

He didn't know what would happen if they couldn't get him out. He had promised RJ.

"It's nothing important. Kingsley's just telling me more about the Auror department." Harry lied.

Slowly, he unwrapped the letter from the Owl's leg and opened it.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Thank you for bringing this matter up. We will run an investigation on the family and we'll need Robert Jackson Robertson V to talk to officials. _

_We'll be coming over to Hogwarts this weekend, January 16th, to speak with you and Robert. Minerva McGonagall will invite you both to her office on that day._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_Minister Of Magic_

Harry felt a sense of relief spread through him. He had to get RJ to talk to some Aurors but hopefully that wouldn't be too hard. At least they were going to investigate.

He reread the letter a few times, making sure no one could see it, and was mildly amused at the official tone Kingsley wrote the letter in.

The man was Minister now, though.

Harry rolled the parchment up and pocketed it, giving the bird some bacon before it flew away. Many were staring at him, wondering why he had gotten a Ministry Owl. Harry spotted RJ at the Slytherin table looking at him with wondering, worried eyes. He sent a reassuring smile at him, hoping to make him see that everything was going good.

A sense of happiness came onto the boy's face as he saw Harry's reassuring smile.

Harry promised himself that he would make sure RJ got out of that house no matter what. Although, there was still the thing about where RJ would live afterwards but he would cross that bridge when he got to that.

* * *

Harry frowned as he caught sight of Jasper. The dark skinned boy was sitting on a chair with what seemed to be a photo album in front of him and had tears streaks on his cheeks.

"Jasper?" Harry asked softly as he sat down next to the boy, concerned.

Jasper jumped and quickly shut the book, "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jasper answered, doing his best not to look him in the eyes.

Harry raised his eyebrows unbelievingly, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Jasper repeated, holding tightly to the photo album in his hands.

"That would mean that nothing's in your hands and I can clearly see it." Harry rolled his eyes.

Jasper heaved a sigh and opened the photo album slowly, "It's the family photo album." He said softly, "My Biological family."

Harry's mouth fell open slightly at hearing this.

"Don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to look like a wimp." Jasper said, looking very serious, "The only reason I'm in the Common Room and looking at this is because there's barely anyone else here."

That was true. Not many people were in the Common Room at the time.

The smaller boy pointed to a picture of a tall man with his arm around a pretty woman and smiled slightly, "Those were my parents,"

Jasper looked a lot like his father. Harry looked at the photo sadly. He had known these two people had died in the war but if felt more real as he looked at the photo and was able to put a face to the name. Before, they were just Jasper's parents. Now they were actual people who had been killed in the war like everyone else.

Jasper pointed to another picture of the same two people except in this one, they were holding a baby in their arms, "That's me."

He went through a lot of the pictures and Harry felt like he was watching Jasper grow up in front of his eyes. Jasper said that his grandmother loved to take pictures and was always taking them. His grandmother had been killed as well, in what was Harry's Sixth Year. You could see that as towards the end of the photo album, the photo's were less frequently and Jasper's parents looked burdened with her death.

"I miss them." Jasper whispered as he looked at a photo of his seven year old self having a piggy back ride on his father's back, "I shouldn't miss them, though. It's almost been a year since it happened and I have Charlie now."

Harry could see tears forming in Jasper's eyes again.

"It's okay to miss them." Harry said with a small smile, "I miss my parents and I barely remember them."

Jasper looked at him with wide eyes, clearly shocked, "I forgot that your parents died."

Harry shrugged, "A lot of people close to me were killed." He answered, trying his best to come off like he didn't care.

"You probably think I'm a wimp for this, then." Jasper chuckled but it held no amusement.

He shook his head, "Absolutely not. When Hagrid gave me a photo album of my parents in my first year, I would flip through the pages for hours. It's normal to miss them."

Jasper looked uncertain.

"Jasper, they raised you for ten years. Mine only raised me for fifteen months and I still missed them."

"I guess." Jasper sighed, starting to look convinced, "You better not tell anyone though."

Harry grinned slightly, "I won't."

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I added some Luna and some Jasper so yay!**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	11. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry looked up as an owl flew down to him. He knew what it was. It was Saturday.

He quickly opened the letter, scanning it just in case and so everyone else would think he didn't know beforehand, and gave the owl a bit of bacon.

The letter read,

" Harry Potter,

Please report to my office once you have finished eating.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What is it?" Ginny asked, trying to look at the parchment.

Harry grinned at her and rolled his eyes, "McGonagall wants me to report to her office after Breakfast."

"Why? What'd you do?" Ginny asked with a grin, "Kill a basilisk? An acromantula? Defeat a troll or a dementor?"

Harry rolled his eyes and lied, "No idea."

"Aww. Well, will you tell me when you find out? I think I should know what kind of trouble my boyfriend has been in."

Harry faked a smile, "Sure."

He had until he got back to come up with a lie. He didn't like lying to Ginny but RJ wouldn't want him to tell anyone and he wasn't going to.

He quickly shuffled the food down and handed Teddy over to his girlfriend, "See you later." He told her, giving her a kiss before leaving the Great Hall.

His green eyes spotted RJ who was watching him carefully, looking extremely nervous. He sent a discreet thumbs up for encouragement.

He walked quickly through the halls, ignoring the "The boy who lived" mutterings of the portraits. He had heard enough of that to last a lifetime.

Once he arrived at the gargoyles, he realized that he didn't have the password. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration and he hoped RJ had the password.

He didn't have to worry, though, because the Gargoyle's jumped aside after a few moments and a few Aurors walked out with amazed looks on their faces.

"Harry Potter!" A young Auror said happily, shaking his hand, "It's an honor to meet you, Sir. My name is Roy Johanson."

Harry was put off by the Auror's use of 'Sir' since Roy looked a few years older than him,

"You as well." He replied awkwardly.

Roy beamed at him and the other Auror introduced himself much more calmly, "I'm Clayton Hilton. Roy is a trainee at the moment so I'll be doing most of the questions."

Harry nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Should the boy, Robert Robertson, be getting here soon?" Clayton asked him.

"Yeah," Harry answered, "He should be here soon. He was eating in the Great Hall when I left."

"Wonderful." Roy grinned, "We'll wait for him here and then we'll start!"

Once RJ showed up and introductions were given, the two students and two Aurors went into McGonagall's office.

"Headmistress McGonagall is allowing us to use her office for this." Clayton told them as they sat down in the chairs, "We're just going to go ahead and dive into this. Robert, have your parents ever hit you?"

RJ swallowed nervously and avoided eye contact, "Yes sir."

As Roy wrote down something on some parchment, Clayton continued, "Can you explain?"

Taking a deep breath, RJ explained, "Well, uh, whenever I did something they didn't like, they would hit me. Well, mostly my father. Mother usually just yelled."

Clayton nodded and asked the next question, looking sightly uncomfortable "Did they ever... touch you sexually?"

The first year shook his head with a disgusted look on his face, "No! Definitely not."

"I had to ask." Clayton said quickly and continued with his questions.

He asked many different questions about how RJ lived, trying to get enough information to get RJ out of his house. As the questioning went on, RJ would seem to gain confidence before he lost it again. His answers were usually short, polite answers but whenever he was asked to explain, they were longer yet Harry could tell he didn't like talking about it.

Harry didn't know what he would have done in RJ's place.

After twenty minutes of Roy watching and writing stuff down, Clayton asking RJ questions and RJ answering them, Clayton asked Harry a few questions.

"How did you find out about RJ's homelife?"

"My Godson, Teddy, wandered away." Harry began, "I found him playing with RJ and after talking with him for a while, I saw bruises on his arms. I asked him about it and it took a few days, but I managed to convince him that it wasn't useless to tell people."

RJ looked at Harry with a thankful expression on his face and Harry smiled sightly at him.

Clayton nodded, "Okay, will you be willing to testify at court if need be?"

RJ looked nervous at hearing this, "Court?"

"It will be private." Clayton reassured the first year Slytherin, "There won't be any reporters or anyone watching that there doesn't need to be."

RJ nodded slightly but didn't look happy about it.

"Of course." Harry told the Aurors, "I'd be glad to."

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Harry asked RJ as they walked down the hallways after the questioning.

"It was okay." RJ said softly, "Not too bad."

Harry smiled at him, "Don't worry about the trial. Everything will be fine."

"How do you know?" RJ asked curiously, although he sounded like he was accusing him of making promises he couldn't keep.

Harry thought for a minute, "There's no way that we couldn't win. The minister isn't Fudge anymore. It's Kingsley and he won't care that your parents are high up. Besides, I'm sure no one would believe them if they tried to deny it and even though I usually don't like to use my status as the Boy-Who-Lived, most people probably will be more lenient to listen to me."

RJ nodded, looking deep in thought, "I guess you're right."

He smiled at the Slytherin, "Are you going to your common room?"

The first year nodded his head, "Yeah. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Harry waved to him as they went their separate ways to their common room.

Harry arrived at his common room a few minutes later and was greeted by Ginny who ran up with a crying Teddy.

"Take him." She said, looking tired, "He won't stop calling for you."

Harry took the crying baby from her arms and Teddy almost instantly stopped crying, cuddling up to Harry.

A few people in the Common Room gave small cheers and Harry laughed slightly, rolling his eyes.

"So, what did McGonagall want you for?" Ginny asked him, making him freeze for a moment. He had forgotten to think of an excuse.

"Oh." He said nervously and lied, "She just wanted to talk about what I'm doing after school."

Ginny nodded, looking convinced, "Alright. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"I'm pretty sure I want to be an Auror for a few years. Just to gather up the remaining Death-Eaters. I don't want it to be a permanent job, though. I want to do something else. I just don't know what." He answered her.

"You'll figure it out." Ginny told him as they sat down on the couch in front of the fire, "Anyways, have you heard how the DA is doing?"

He shook his head, "Not really, no."

"Ron and Hermione are doing great. Not as good as you did, though." She added quickly, "You were amazing."

Harry blushed. He didn't really think that he did any better than Ron and Hermione could do. Hermione was the Brightest Witch of their generation and could probably do better than him. He politely answered, "Thanks."

"Really." Ginny told him, seeing that he didn't believe it, "Ask any of the DA. You were great."

Harry nodded, feeling extremelly awkward, and decided to try and change the subject, "Okay. Well, how was Teddy?"

"He was okay for a while but about twenty minutes before you got back he started to cry because he wanted you. It annoyed some people." Ginny answered.

Harry laughed slightly, "Did you think about putting a privacy charm around Teddy and you?"

She blanched, "I didn't think of that!"

"That's what I do." He told her.

She grumbled, "You should have told me that. It would have saved a lot of trouble."

* * *

"Hey Harry, Teddy." Ron said tiredly as he walked in, drenched in sweat, "What's up?"

"Not much." Harry answered, "Did you just have Quidditch practice?"

The red head nodded, "Yes. Ginny was working extra hard on us today since that match is coming up."

"I can tell." Harry grinned at his friend, "You should go take a shower. You stink."

Ron rolled his eyes, "In a minute." He fell onto his bed and sighed, "I'm beat."

"'Mione's not going to go near you if you smell like that." Harry teased.

"Fine. Fine." Ron grumbled, "I'll take a shower."

"Good." Harry smiled, "Take a long one."

The eighteen year old ginger stuck his tongue out at Harry before heading towards the showers.

Harry went back to playing with Teddy, "Uncle Ron sure was stinky, wasn't he?"

Teddy didn't seem to understand and just stared blankly at him, slowly changing his hair to match Harry's.

"You don't want to have my hair." Harry told the baby with a small laugh, "You can never tame it and it sticks up everywhere. It's a curse. I sincerely hope that I don't pass along that gene to any kids I might have."

Teddy, however, didn't seem to care about that and held the hair for a few minutes before it changed again.

"You're getting better." He said to Teddy, watching the boy's eyes change from blue to brown, "Pretty soon and you'll have it perfected."

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter! Continue with answering who you want to see more of and what job you think Harry will get. **

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	12. Before the Trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat in the library. Ginny had Teddy with her at the moment, for which he was grateful. He really needed to think and it was hard to do that with a baby needing his attention.

He felt horrible for lying to Ginny and he didn't know if he could do it any longer. However, he knew he couldn't tell a secret like that! If he had told Ron about the Dursleys and Ron had told Hermione without his permission, he would be pretty mad at his friend.

He also knew that if Ginny ever found out he was lying to her, she would probably be pretty upset. They had promised that there wouldn't be anymore secrets between them and here he was, keeping a secret.

Unfortunately, it wasn't his secret to tell.

He felt conflicted and stressed. He was supposed to be preparing for the upcoming trial but his thoughts kept coming back to this. He couldn't choose between being honest with his girlfriend or keeping his promise.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair and stared down at the piece of parchment that he had been writing on before his thoughts had strayed to this conflict. The parchment listed his plans to convince the judges to get RJ out of that house.

"Hey."

Harry jumped in surprise and quickly looked up, his hand going towards his wand instinctively.

Luckily, he didn't do anything more as he realized that it was RJ standing there, frowning with slight fear in his eyes, when Harry went for his wand.

"Sorry." RJ apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. It's just instinct." Harry said softly, "So, what's up?"

RJ took a seat across from Harry and sat a Defense Against The Dark Arts textbook in front of him with a thud, "Not much," He answered, "You?"

The Boy-Who-Lived quickly threw up a privacy charm. He was getting used to them now, "I'm just planning what I'm going to say at the trial."

RJ's face automatically fell at the mention of the dreaded trial and he softly replied with a small, "Oh."

Harry winced, feeling bad for bringing it up. However, he knew a way to get rid of one conflict. Although, he didn't feel like asking RJ this when it was obvious he didn't like talking about it.

"RJ," Harry began, "Uh, I don't really like lying to Ginny."

RJ looked up at him with a confused expression on his face, "What do you mean?"

Harry paused as he tried to come up with the right words, "Ginny has been wondering what those letters I keep getting are and why I left the other day and went to the Headmistress's office. She's going to ask why I'm going to leave Hogwarts on the day of the trial. I promised her that I wouldn't lie to her again, that we would be completely truthful to one another, and I haven't kept that promise."

RJ stayed silent as Harry talked and furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Once Harry finished talking, he spoke hesitantly, "I guess you can tell her but she can't tell anyone else!"

Harry sighed in relief, "Thank you so much, RJ."

"Uh. You're welcome." The Slytherin replied awkwardly, "Well, I need to work on my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework now."

He nodded, "Okay. See you later, RJ."

"Bye."

* * *

"Ginny. Can I talk to you?" Harry asked softly.

Ginny looked at him with a confused expression, "Uh, sure," She answered before turned to Luna, "Luna, do you mind watching Teddy for a few minutes?"

"I don't mind," Luna said airily, "I'm sure he can help me find some Burgles. Only babies can see them, after all."

The red head nodded, not at all put off by her comment, "Okay. Thanks! Have fun!"

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked as they came into the seventh year boy's dormitories. It was empty at the moment but Harry threw some privacy charms around them just in case.

"Well, you know how you said you wanted to to be completely honest with each other?"

Ginny nodded, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Well, I haven't really been completely honest with you." He said sheepishly.

Slight anger flashed in Ginny's eyes and Harry grew worried. The red head spoke in a deadly voice, "What haven't you been honest with me about?"

He swallowed, "Well... those notes I've been getting for one. They-"

"They're love notes, aren't they?" Ginny scowled angrily, crossing her arms across her chest but holding her wand securely in her hand.

"They're- Wait, what?" Harry was thrown off by Ginny's guess.

"Love notes! They're love notes, aren't they? I mean, you're the Chosen One! Every girl is going to want you and those notes are love notes and you _smiled _when you read them." She accused.

Harry gaped at her, completely befuddled by how this conversation had gone, "What? No!"

"Don't lie to me! It's someone from the Ministry, isn't it? That's why the Owl's are so nice and the envelopes are from the there. Are you seeing someone behind my back? Is that why you left during dinner that day? To see whoever this girl is?" Anger was blazing in Ginny's eyes now as she gripped her wand tighter, obviously preparing herself to shoot a curse, jinx, or hex at him.

"Merlin! No! Ginny, I would never cheat on you." Harry said frantically, "They're not love notes. I promise."

"Then what are they?" She demanded angrily.

He swallowed, green eyes wide, "Well, you were right that they're notes from the Ministry but they're not love notes. They're from Kingsley."

Ginny calmed down slightly, looking confused, "Kingsley?"

"Yeah," He nodded, "Um, you know RJ Robertson?"

"Uh, yeah." She answered after a moment's hesitation.

Harry chose his words carefully, "Well, I found out that he's being abused at his home," Ginny stared in shock at him, "And I've managed to convince him that I can get him out of that house so I sent a letter to Kingsley and we've been writing letters back and forth about this. When I left during it lunch, it was for questioning."

She sagged and gave a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin," She frowned as horror came over her face and she quickly backtracked, "Not Thank Merlin that he's being abused but that you're not cheating on me."

"I would never cheat on you." Harry said, hurt that she would think that, "Didn't you know that?"

"I did. It's just... You're Harry Potter. You have hundreds of fan girls out there who all want to be your girlfriend and... I'm sorry. I just got paranoid." She apologized sheepishly, looking towards the ground in shame, "I should have known that you wouldn't, though."

Harry sighed, "Ginny, you are the most important girl in my life. I love you and only you. I would never cheat. I love you."

Ginny looked at him with a small smile, "I love you too."

Harry planted a soft kiss on her lips and smiled, "Oh. And I have to go to the trial for RJ's parents and act as a witness."

* * *

"Six, two, four, four, two." Slughorn muttered under his breath as he dialed the number. Harry, under a glamour to hide his identity, waited impatiently for them to get out of the phone box. He had thought two people was a tight fit before but three was absolutely squashed, even if one was a small first year.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business. " The same woman's voice from Harry's fifth year spoke loud and clearly through the phone box.

Slughorn, having obviously gone to the Ministry of Magic this way before, spoke into the mouthpiece without a problem, "Horace Slughorn, Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin house at Hogwarts, here to escort Robert Robertson V and Harry Potter for the Robertson trial."

"Thank you, " said the female voice again. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes. "

There was a click and a rattle, much like the two times before, and the three badges fell out. Harry picked up all three and gave them to their respective persons. He read his over before attacking it the front of his robes, as instructed. Harry Potter, Robertson Trial. Although, Slughorn cast a spell over it quickly to ensure no one would recognize his name.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Harry glanced beside him to the fairly squished first year. RJ looked extremely nervous and pale as they started to go underground.

He sent a small, reassuring smile to the boy, unable to move much to do anything else.

After about a minute, though it felt longer to Harry who was growing nervous about the trial, a shaft of golden light illuminated his feet and, widening, rose up his body, until it hit him in the face and he had to blink to stop his eyes watering, exactly like last time, "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day, "

RJ scowled at those words, mumbling under his breath.

The Ministry of Magic was different than he the last time he had been there. It had been redone since the war. That horrid statue was no longer there, instead replaced with a new statue of Merlin, whom Harry recognized from pictures.

Other buildings in the area had been rebuilt and looked different as well. Harry knew this was because they had been ruined in the war.

Every now and then, they passed by something from the war that most people walked past with a look of disgust. Sometimes a sign left over from before, or a statue.

They walked past quickly, wanting to get out of public eye just in case the spell on Harry failed. It wouldn't do for someone to recognize him. Then reporters would find out and everyone would know he had been at the Ministry. This was a secret trial and the only people who were supposed to know where people whom it was absolutely necessary. Like Slughorn for example. He had been told of what was going on since he was RJ's head of house.

"Wands?" The man spoke, holding out his hands to check their wands. Harry, having been through this procedure before yet wishing he didn't have to be separated from his wand in case something were to happen, grudgingly gave it to be checked.

"I'm guessing you're... him." The wand checked said to Harry, "I've been informed that you would be here."

Harry was rather glad the man did not stare like most wizards. He simply checked the wand and handed it back.

Once all their wands had been checked, Slughorn led them through the Ministry and towards the area where they would wait, the entire time asking Harry many questions about what he had done the year before while he was on the run and how he had defeated Voldemort and such. Harry told him some things, although he kept back some more personal details.

"Amazing." Slughorn said as they sat in the room they were waiting in. Harry had just finished the story of when he, Ron and Hermione had broken into Gringotts. Although, he didn't really think he told the story very well, RJ seemed to have been enraptured by it.

"You really flew a dragon out of Gringotts?" RJ asked in awe, sounding more like an eleven year old than he usually did.

Harry nodded, grinning sheepishly, "Yeah. We really did."

"Wow." RJ whispered.

"You must be extremely powerful. Your power could probably rival Dumbledore's." Slughorn told him in fascination.

Harry raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "It was all luck."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." The professor told him, "That was pure talent."

"Ron and Hermione helped a lot." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Still. You're a powerful wizard." Slughorn nodded satisfactorily.

A loud buzz sounded and Slughorn announced, "Ah, that's the alarm for us to go to the trial. Follow me."

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it!**

**My Beta couldn't beta this chapter so my mother did it instead! Thanks MistressLeigh.**

**Okay, well, I did a small time skip to get to this chapter. Nothing was supposed to be going on until this. I had actually originally planned for the trial to be in this chapter but I decided to put that in the next one.**

**And we had some Ginny jealousy in there! **

**Tell me what you thought! Which characters do you want to see more of? What are you hoping for in this story? **

**For those Rormione shippers, I'll have some of that soon.**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	13. The Trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

As Harry walked into the court room, he automatically saw a difference in it than his trial. For one, there was less people there. A man and a woman, who Harry guessed were RJ's parents, sat in seats similar to the one Harry himself had sat in and a man in a suit sat in a nicer looking chair beside them. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was also taking over Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement until they decided on someone new, sat at the judges table. A few other ministry workers, including Percy Weasley, sat as the jury. Other than that it was only Harry, RJ, and Slughorn.

Slughorn guided them both to their respectful chairs and the trial started.

Kingsley stood up, talking in a loud voice, "The Robertson Trial is now in session.

"Georgina Ava Robertson nee Andews and Robert Jackson Robertson IV have both been accused of child abuse on their only son, Robert Jackson Robertson V. Georgina Ava Robertson nee Andrews has been charged with using the Cruciatus Curse and Robert Jackson Robertson IV has been charged with having the Dark Mark and willingly taking place in Death Eater meetings."

Harry's jaw dropped for a moment but he regained his posture quickly. He hadn't known RJ's father was a Death Eater and according to RJ's shocked posture, neither had he. Harry had known that RJ's mother had used the Cruciatus on RJ since RJ had informed him of that.

"Their lawyer is Mr Wilson Elery. He will speak now."

Elery stood up and walked towards the center of the room. He spoke with a deep, commanding voice, "Do we have any proof of these convictions?"

"The Dark Mark is on his arm and priori incantatem showed that Georgina did, in fact, cast that Cruciatus. We also have witnesses that saw the injuries on their son's body." Kingsley said.

Elery nodded, "We'll start with the Dark Mark situation first."

Kingsley nodded in agreement.

"The Dark Mark is indeed on Robert's arm HOWEVER, do you have proof he willingly got it? Elery asked, smirking slightly, "In fact, he told me that he was forced to get the mark by the use of the Imperious Curse. Therefore, it was not his fault."

"We found no trace of the Imperious Curse on him. We checked." Kingsley said.

Elery's smirk fell slightly but came right back up, "He got the mark around the beginning of Voldemort's second returning. You wouldn't find any traces of the curse."

"Never the less, he still willingly took part in Death Eater activities." The Minister spoke.

"Proof?" Elery asked, smirk etched onto his face.

Kingsley answered, "Lucius Malfoy has confirmed it before he was sent to Azkaban. As did a few others."

"They can lie." Elery said, still smirking "Death Eaters can't be trusted. I call Robert Robertson V to the stand."

RJ stiffined beside Harry, his eyes growing wide. He had obviously not planned on being called up this early in the trial.

Harry patted him on the back encouragably and the eleven year old walked to the stand, slowly and stiffly. Harry could see him making sure not to make eye contact with his parents.

"Hello Robert." Elery said in a fake sweet voice, "May I call you Robert?"

RJ swallowed thickly, "It's RJ."

"Okay. RJ it is then. I'm going to ask you a few questions and you answer them honestly, alright?"

RJ nodded silently.

"Okay. Tell me. Is your father a Death Eater?" He looked epectantly at RJ.

The Slytherin shrugged, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

He shook his head, "I was never told."

Nodding, the man continued,"Did you ever have any suspicions?"

"A few times," RJ said after a moment's hesitation, "Whenever he would clutch his arm, I wondered. I guess I know now."

Elery looked angry for a moment before schooling his face but to his cool expression, "Did he ever leave after 'clutching his arm'?"

Again, RJ hesitated, "Yeah. Well, he would say he was going to lay down for a bit usually. He would go into his bedroom and I wouldn't see him for a while."

"What did he look like when he came out of his room?" Harry noticed that Elery intentionally said 'out of his room' instead of 'came home'.

RJ shrugged, "I was usually sent to bed before he came home."

"Do you think your father could become a Death Eater? I mean, he seems nice." Elery said in a fake nice voice. Harry could tell that he was trying to paint RJ's father in a good light.

"Yeah, I do think he could be a Death Eater." RJ spoke, sounding more braver than he had before. He looked up and looked his father in the eyes, "He always spoke about how purebloods were better than everyone else and he had said that people with Muggle heritage didn't deserve magic and that they stole it."

Most of the ministry workers sighed in annoyance that there were still people out there who thought about that. Harry saw Percy grimace and then glare at RJ's father.

Elery tapped his foot in annoyance, "Yes but he's never hurt anybody before."

RJ glared, "Yes he has! He hurt me all the time. I wouldn't put it past him."

"YOU LIAR!" Robert yelled angrily making RJ jump fearfully. However, he didn't get to say anything else as Kingsley quickly flicked his wand at him and he grew silent.

"Robert didn't hurt you," Elery spoke, his cool demeanor back in place, "He's your father. He would never hurt you."

RJ, looking more fearful after his father yelled, timidly rebucked that, "No. He did hurt me. He hit me a lot."

"Or are you just making this up to get attention from the Boy-Who-Lived?" Elery smirked.

RJ's eyes widened dramatically and Harry glared at Elery from his seat.

"What? No! He really d-did hit me!" RJ said frantically.

"Is there any proof?"

RJ stuttered for a moment, "W-Well... They took p-pictures of the b-bruises! Harry s-saw them! I'm not lying! You can give me Veritaserum!"

Silence filled the courtroom before the Ministry workers began to whisper among themselves. No one had actually asked to be given Veritaserum before and this was an eleven year old boy.

"Could that harm the boy?" Asked a blonde woman with an Auror uniform on.

Kingsley shook his head, looking shocked as well, "No, it can't. Very well. Weasley, bring the Veritaserum."

Percy nodded, getting up and heading towards the door to get the potion.

Elery looked furious.

"I object!" He yelled, making Percy stop and turn around, looking curious and angry.

The Minister raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

The lawyer sputter before finally saying, "Fine. Bring the Veritaserum."

Percy nodded and left the room. He returned a few minutes later with the potion. After giving two drops to the extremelly pale RJ, he went back to his seat, nodding at Elery and saying, "You may begin."

Elery nodded, looking annoyed. He turned to the eleven year old and started his questioning after a moments hesitation, "So, RJ... You are eleven, correct?"

"Yes." RJ answered with no emotion. His eyes were glazed and he was staring straight ahead as if in a dream.

"You are a First Year correct," RJ answered affirmative, "And you're a Slytherin, right?"

"Yes." RJ answered.

Elery's smirk appeared on his face again and Harry got worried, "And aren't Slytherins known for being able to lie easily? They're very cunning. And very Ambitious."

"Yes."

"So, wouldn't you agree that you can lie easily?" Elery asked slyly.

"Yes."

Harry gaped at Elery. He was really trying to convince people that RJ was lying?

"Have you ever told a lie and got someone to believe it?" Asked the lawyer.

RJ replied without hesitation, "Yes."

The smirk grew, "To whom did you tell the lie to?"

"My parents."

Elery turned to Kingsley, "As you can see, the boy is clearly a liar. He is lying, I tell you."

Kingsley didn't look convinced, "Alright Mr Elery. Head back to you seat. Mr Weasley, you can ask your questions now."

Percy nodded and walked to where Elery had been standing.

He dove right into the questions, "Why did you lie to your parents?"

"So they wouldn't hurt me."

"Why would they hurt you?"

"They would hurt me I misbehaved."

"How would they hurt you?" Percy asked. Everyone was rather intrigued now and RJ's parents and Elery looked furious.

"They would hit me. Sometimes they would curse me. Once, Mother crucio'd me."

It was spoken in such a monotone voice that it made Harry shiver that anyone could talk about being crucio'd so emotionalessly.

The jury looked like they had already made up their decission.

"That's all, your Honor." Percy said to Kingsley, who nodded.

Once RJ had been given the anto-dote and sent back to his seat, Harry was called up.

Elery had taken the stand again and looked furious. His calm demeanor had been shedded and in place was a man angry that he wasn't winning.

"How did you find out about the apparant abuse in the Robertson household?" Elery snarled.

Harry just smiled at him, wanting to aggravate the annoying man, "Teddy, my godson that is in my care since his parents were killed in the war, found RJ in the library. He had wandered away from me while I had my back turned. I found them playing with Teddy's toys together and after talking to RJ a bit, I noticed bruises on his arms. After a few days, I managed to get him to tell me."

Elery looked even madder than before. He'd probably been hoping to find a way to paint RJ in a bad light but he couldn't.

Finally, Elery sighed angrily. Harry could see the anger in his eyes as he realized that no matter what, he had lost the case, "That is all, your Honor."

Kingsley nodded, sending Elery to his seat. He turned to the ministry workers acting as the jury (Percy excluded since he was acting as RJ's lawyer) and asked, "Have you all decided on a vote?"

Everyone in the Jury whispered amonth themselves for a moment before nodding. Kingsley smiled, looking amused, "This was probably the shortes trial in Magical History," The Minister muttered before saying, "Mrs Riley, what is the sentence?"

A brown haired woman stood up, holding a clipboard, "On the conviction of Robert Jackson Robertson IV being a Death Eater and willingly taking part in Death Eater activites, we find him Guilty and twenty five years in Azkaban. Georgina Ava Robertson nee Andrews has been found Guilty of using the Cruciatus Curse willingly and is sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban. For both Robert Jackson Robertson IV and Georgina Ava Robertson nee Andrews, we find them guilty of Physical Child Abuse and fifteen years to Azkaban. In total, that's fourty years in Azkaban for Robert Jackson Robertson IV and thirty five years in Azkaban for Georgina Ava Robertson nee Andrews."

Harry grinned as RJ's parents were escorted away. Both were shouting loudly but they were unable to hear them due to the charms. Elery was banging his fist on the desk angrily and Percy looked ecstatic.

RJ looked shocked and happy at the same time.

* * *

**AN: This chapter hasn't been beta'd so once it has, I will replace it.**

**Okay! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it probably isn't that good. I discovered that I'm not good at writing trials.**

**I will probably do a Time Skip next chapter. It won't be a really big one but one maybe a month or so. I want to get to Graduation soon.**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	14. Rings and Career's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter at all.**

* * *

"So, Ginny has Teddy?" Ron asked as they walked past the many shops in Hogsmeade. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend they would ever have and Ron had said he had something important to do and he needed Harry to help him.

Harry nodded, "Yep. So, what's this important thing you needed me for?"

Ron grinned slightly, looking around to make sure no one could see them, and then pulled Harry down the street and into a shop that Harry didn't have time to see the name to.

Harry grew confused as he looked around at all the jewelry in the store, "What are we doing here?"

It wasn't like Ron to go into a jewelry shop. He didn't think Ron would ever step foot in one unless absolutely necessary. He tried to think if someone's birthday was coming up but the only one he could think of was Teddy's and Ron wouldn't be buying any jewelry for him.

Ron's grin widened, "You are here to help me find an engagement ring for Hermione."

Harry gaped at his friend, looking completely shocked, "What! But we haven't even finished school yet. And we just got out of a war! You've only been with her for like, a year! Aren't you rushing things?"

The red head gave a sigh, his grin falling. He took a deep breath and went into a short speech that surprised Harry, "If the war has taught me one thing, it's that life is short. I have no idea how long I'll live but I do know that I want to spend it with her and have as much time spending it with her as I can."

"Mate, have you written your wedding vows already?" Harry jokingly asked, trying to keep the shock off his face. Ron Weasley, the boy with no tact, had just said _that._

Ron grinned, "Maybe I have. Now come on and help me find a ring. A really good one as well. Hermione deserves the best."

"When are planning to propose?" Harry asked as the two boys looked at the array of rings.

A bright smile spread across Ron's face and Harry could tell the red head had been thinking about that question for a long time, "The last day of school."

* * *

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY! Wake up!"

Harry jerked awake and opened his eyes quickly to see a grinning Ginny leaning over him.

He sent a small glare at the red headed woman to show his displeasure at being woken up and forced out a, "Yes?"

Ginny ignored the glare and sat down on Harry's bed, grinning happily, "I got a letter from Charlie!"

"Okay," Harry said slowly, his eyebrows raised, "You get letters from Charlie all the time."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Yes, but this one was different."

"Alright," Harry spoke, pulling himself into a sitting position, "What was it?"

"You know how you told me RJ doesn't have anywhere to go for the Summer?" She asked, grin never falling.

Harry nods, remembering the detail clearly. It had been one of the main things on his mind.

"Well, Percy apparently talked to Charlie and now RJ has a place to go," Ginny said happily, "It isn't permanent yet. It's just for the Summer but RJ is going to live with Charlie."

He visibly brightened, "Really? That's brilliant!"

Ever since the trial, that had been worrying him. RJ had no where to go now and Harry was worried that he would end up shoved with some people like the Dursley's. However, he knows Charlie would definitley not act like the Dursley's and RJ had somewhere to go now.

He could also work on Jasper's dislike of Slytherin's. If a Slytherin was living in his house, the dislike would hopefully lessen. Maybe Jasper could see that Slytherin's weren't all that bad.

* * *

Harry smiles as he sits down next to Ron in the Great Hall, "What's got you two in a mood?"

Everything had been going fine, almost perfect actually. So seeing his two best friends looking upset was concerning.

They don't answer. Instead, Hermione hands him the newspaper that she was looking at. One look at the headlines had his eyes widening.

'Death Eater Attack On Muggle Town'

He gapes at the newspaper and reads through it quickly. Five Muggles were dead!

"They actually attacked somewhere!" Harry exclaimed, staring at the newspaper in shock. They knew there were still Death Eater's out there but they'd been fairly quiet lately. Harry had thought they were just hiding. He hadn't thought they would actually attack somewhere but apparently they would.

Ron nodded, grimacing, "Yep."

"Merlin," He breathed, setting the newpaper down and pushing it away from him in disgust. Five Muggles were dead even thought Voldemort had been defeated.

He had hoped he would never have to read another article about death ever again.

He looked down at the table, frowning in thought. The Wizarding World was still in danger, although not as much. People were still in threat of dying and having their lives cut short. Even though Voldemort was gone, it did not mean evil was gone.

"I thought this was over." He moaned softly.

* * *

"Dada. Up." Teddy demanded grumpily, holding up his arms from the cot. Harry laughs slightly and picks up the boy with a grin.

The baby snuggles against his chest, looking tired. Harry smiled at him before rocking him slightly.

It isn't long before Teddy has fallen asleep, blue hair turning to sandy blond.

"It looks like someone was tired," Luna spoke airily, making Harry jump as he didn't realize she had come in.

He looked up quickly, spotting the blond with his red head.

"Yeah, I guess he was," He said softly, a small grin on his face before he schooled it into a serious expression, "So, may I ask what you two are doing here because it is seriously getting scary that the girls can just walk into our room whenever they want."

Luna gave a small giggle and Ginny just grinned at him.

"I just wanted to visit my two favorite boys," Ginny said, climbing onto his bed and sitting down with crossed legs. Luna copied.

"Okay. So, how's school going?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Wonderful," Luna answered simply.

"Good," Ginny replied.

The three sat in a awkward silence for a few minutes as Harry rocked Teddy.

Ginny started the conversation up again, "Have you decided what you're going to do for a career?"

The Chosen One grinned, "Actually, I finally have. I think I'll be an Auror for a couple of years so I can get the rest of the Death Eater's in Azkaban. Then... Maybe a teacher."

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know this was short. I'm sorry. I really tried to make it longer but I had already revealed so much in this that I just had to stop it there. **

**Anyway, we learned that Ron's proposing to Hermione, RJ's going to live with Charlie for the summer, and Harry had figured out what he want's to do for the rest of his life! **

**I hope you liked it despite it's shortness. Tell me what you think in a review!**

_**This chapter has not been**_** beta'd**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	15. Teddy's First Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I sadly never will.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Teddy," Harry smiled at the baby as he picked him out of the cot.

Teddy babbled tiredly and snuggled up against Harry's chest, completely oblivious to what Harry's statement even meant.

He carried the baby down to the common room where he was greeted with many of the Gryffindor's shouting 'Happy Birthday' to Teddy.

The newly one year old giggled softly and held out his hands for Ginny to take him, "Mama."

Ginny's jaw dropped and her brown eyes lit up. She took Teddy from Harry's arms and smiled brightly, cheering, "He said Mama! Finally! I was starting to think he would never say it."

The black haired man grinned at his excited girlfriend, "It's official! You're his mum."

Harry didn't think he had ever seen Ginny happier than she was at that moment as she tickled Teddy. He gazed at her happily, his mind registering that he had a family here.

Ginny, Teddy, Ron, Hermione, and even Neville and Luna were his family. He'd always wanted a family and he couldn't have asked for more.

Ginny smiled brightly at him after a few minutes of her practically dancing in happiness, "It doesn't feel like it's been a year, does it?"

He shook his head and kissed her quickly, "No, it definitely doesn't. It feels like it was only yesterday when Remus showed up and was practically jumping up for joy at the fact that he was a father."

Harry smiled, a bit sadly at the thought.

Ginny grinned and smiled down at Teddy, "You're one now, Teddy! You're growing up really fast. Pretty soon and you'll be a Firstie like Jasper."

Teddy babbled incoherently and his hair changed from his regular sandy blond to a bright green. It was clear he could tell that everyone was happy as he clapped his hands and shouted as loud as he could, "Yay!"

Harry chuckled at him slightly, "That's a scary thought."

"It is," Ginny agreed, "I'm not looking forward to those rebellious teenage years."

"That's years away. He's only one," He laughed, grinning at her.

Ginny caught his gaze and her smile widened, "We still have time to enjoy our little bundle of fun before he hits that age."

* * *

"Cake time!" Ron grinned as he and Hermione walked into the Room of Requirement with a rather large cake that was made by the House Elves.

"CAKE!" Fred and George, who had managed to get into Hogwarts for Teddy's birthday with no one seeing, shouted excitedly. They were such little kids most of the time. Even after going through a war, they still acted like five year old's.

Hermione stood in front of that cake, glaring playfully at the twins, "Candles first and then Harry and Ginny have to cut the cake first so have patience."

"Aw. Why do get to cut that cake?" Fred whined, pouting.

"Well, they are his parents so they are the ones to cut it," Hermione pointed out with an eye roll, "So back up."

George crossed his arms but the two backed up, "You're bossy."

"You've known Hermione for seven years," Ron laughed, "You've known her for seven years and you're just now noticing she's bossy?"

Hermione hit him over the head.

Harry walked over to the cake, rolling his eyes at his friends. There was already a candle on the cake in the shape of a 1. He took out his wand and lit the candle.

Ginny was by him a minute later, holding Teddy in her arms and smiling at him.

The room broke into song as they sang happy birthday to Teddy, the twins adding random things into it at random.

Once the song had finished, Harry and Ginny blew the candle out together since Teddy couldn't himself. The room broke out into cheers before Harry and Ginny cut the cake.

He sat Teddy down in a high chair and put a piece of cake in front of the baby.

Teddy studied it for a moment, looking like he wondering if he should eat it or not. He stuck a finger into the cake and licked at the icing. A grin spread across his face, "Yay!"

Harry grinned at him before going over to hand out cake to everyone.

* * *

After they had opened presents, including a stuffed dragon that Charlie had sent with the twins that Teddy instantly fell in love with, the twins tried to kidnap Teddy again.

However, they didn't get very far before Teddy said, "No. Dada."

They froze, looking shocked about the fact that Teddy didn't want to go home with them but grudgingly gave Teddy back to Harry.

Harry smirked at them, "See. Teddy's smart. He knows that if you take him, Ginny will hex you to next week."

Fred and George pouted at him, "Come on, that's not fair. We just wanted to show him the way of the pranksters!"

"Exactly," Harry chuckled, "Ginny would kill you."

Fred laughed slightly before saying, "Well, we need to get back to the shop. We'll see you guys later!"

He said the last part loudly so everyone could hear him and the twins waved.

"Bye!" Jasper shouted from his spot by Ron where they were playing Wizard Chess, "See you two once Summer starts."

The two grinned at everyone before placing disillusionment charms on them and sneaking out of the castle and back to their shop.

"Did they try and kidnap Teddy again?" Ginny inquired as she walked over to them.

Harry grinned and nodded, setting Teddy on the ground and watching as he crawled away to RJ who automatically grinned at the baby.

"Yes, they did but Teddy told them no." He answered her.

She laughed in amusement, "Really?"

"Yep."

"That's my boy," She said fondly, gazing over at RJ playing with Teddy. She looked up and met Harry's eyes, "My life has ended up far better than I imagined a year ago."

"Same with me," Harry answered, leaning over and kissing her softly, "Much, much better."

* * *

**AN: It's a little short, I know.****This seemed like a good place to end it.  
**

**Anyway, I'm going back to school on August 12th so once I go back, my updates might be a little shaky. I promise that I'll try and continue updating once a week for both stories. I'll do my best.**

**On August 17th, I turn 14! WOO!**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	16. Leaving Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The last day of school sneaked up on Harry and before he knew it, he was grinning as Ron got down on one knee in front of Hermione.

The red head cleared his throat nervously but spoke confidently, "I have known you since I was eleven and I have gone through nearly everything with you. The war has taught me that life is short and I want to spend the rest of however long I live with you. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione stared at Ron, a shocked expression on her face as she stared at the diamond ring. Her mouth opened in closed but nothing came out for a while until she suddenly squealed and hugged Ron, shouting, "I do! I do! I do!"

Harry had never seen her act like this before. It made her seem more like a nineteen year old girl instead of a war hero.

Since Ron had proposed in the Gryffindor common room, they had an audience which burst into excited cheers consisting mostly of the girls in the room. Harry could have sworn he heard some of the boys conversing that Ron was, 'signing his life away'.

Ginny was jumping up and down, a grin brightening up her face and she was practically glowing with happiness as she excitedly yelled, "Now we're sisters, 'Mione!"

Hermione smiled at her, happy tears in her eyes as she squeezed Ron tightly.

Harry smiled at his friends, glad that they were going to get married but he couldn't help but think of Ginny and wishing that that was him and Ginny.

* * *

"Can you believe it? They're going to get married!" Ginny gushed, sitting next to him in the Great Hall with Teddy on her lap, "She'll be my sister!"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. It's great."

Ginny paused, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips at Harry's lack of enthusiam. Harry could practically see her thought process on her face as it went from annoyed to realization, "You already knew, didn't you?"

He grinned sheepishly at her, "He brought me with him to get the ring."

"And he didn't tell me! I'm his sister!" Ginny whispered furiously, although she was trying not to draw attention to herself.

"He only told me so I could help. He didn't tell Bill, Percy, or anyone else," Harry assured her softly, "Well, your parents might know but that's it."

Ginny seemed to grow slightly less angry but her eyes still showed annoyance that she wasn't told ahead of time that Ron was going to propose. Harry's mind worked quickly to fix this.

"He wanted it to be a surprise for everyone," He said quickly.

Her eyes softened at that and she heaved a relunctant sigh and smiled, mostly because Teddy was starting to get upset.

The hall fell silent as McGonagal stood up to give the end of year speech.

"A wonderful end to wonderful year," McGonagal started, face strict but looking happy, "This year was eventful but we made it through. Our seventh years will be leaving us but another set of Wizards will take their place. First, however, The Quidditch Cup goes to Gryffindor."

Gryffindor table cheered loudly and happily, although the loud noise seemed to irritate Teddy.

"And now, the House Cup," The Headmistress said, making everyone lean in to hear the results.

"In fourth place we have Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty three points."

Polite applause came from most of the people in the hall and the Hufflepuffs looked slightly sullen but they also didn't really look like they minded as much as the other houses would if being told they were in last place.

"In third, Slytherin, with three hundred and ninety two house points."

The Slytherins looked annoyed at this fact.

"In second, Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw house stands at four hundred and thirty three."

Ravenclaw house cheered, although some looked disappointed at not getting first place. Most, however, were fine with second. The Gryffindor's were grinning happily, knowing ther victory.

"And Gryffindor house is in first with four hundred and seventy five points!"

The Gryffindor table broke into loud, excited cheering mixed with Teddy's cries of protest although Teddy's cries didn't break through the loud noise.

Once they ended, Teddy stopped his cries but his hair was a deep red and he practically glared at everyone.

Although most people just found it adorable.

"Alright. Alright. Congratulations Gryffindor. Now, dig in!" McGonagall smiled at them all as food appeared on their tables.

* * *

As Harry sat down on a seat on the Hogwarts Express, the reality that he was not returning to Hogwarts as a student again really hit him.

He had spent seven years (technically eight) as a student at Hogwarts. It was his home and he was leaving it.

His happy mood immediately fell and was replaced with a bittersweet one as he looked out the window and watched as the Hogwarts Express started to gain speed and they left Hogwarts.

"What's going through your head?" Ginny asked curiously from beside him, a bouncing Teddy in her lap.

He shrugged, "Just the fact that after all this time, I'm actually leaving Hogwarts as a student for good. All of us, actually."

The red head frowned, "You're ri- Ow! Teddy!"

Teddy giggled as he yanked on her hair again, making Ginny scowl and grab his hands.

"No," She lectured sternly, "We do not pull hair."

"Yes," Teddy said, grinning as he tried to reach for her hair again.

Ginny growled softly, "No hair."

"Yes," The one year old pouted.

Harry laughed softly at the two as they argued back and forth. He almost wanted to tell Ginny that she was arguing with a one year old but decided against it. It was too amusing to watch.

"Pulling hair is bad. We do not pull hair," Ginny continued.

"Yes," Teddy grinned, reaching out for her hair again.

Ginny groaned, "Harry! Tell him pulling hair is bad."

He chuckled at her, "Ginny, he can't really understand yet."

"Oh," She scowled, "Forgot about that."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. Even though he was leaving Hogwarts, he still had Ginny and Teddy.

* * *

**AN: Yes, it's late. I know. I'm sorry. I have Band Camp all week and I totally forgot! I'm super sorry!**

**This chapter has not been beta'd but I will replace it when it has.**

**I FINISHED THE HOGWARTS PART!**

**WOO!**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	17. The Start of Summer

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry smiled at Charlie as he came through Charlie's floo one summer morning. It had already been a few weeks since summer had started and Harry decided to let Teddy visit Jasper and RJ.

"Hey Harry!" Charlie looked tired as he sat at the table with a mug of coffee in front of him, "Hey Teddy."

Sitting down at the seat across from Charlie, he greeted, "Hey Charlie. How are you doing?"

The red head yawned widely, "I'm exhausted. Who knew taking care of two twelve year olds would be so hard."

Harry laughed slightly, "I bet. I have a hard time with Teddy as it is. You'll learn, though."

Charlie smiled weakly, "Yeah. I hope. It's just, they don't get along. Like, they don't really fight or anything but they rarely speak to each other and glare at each other constantly."

"Really?" Harry frowned. He guessed his talk with Jasper about how Slytherin's were alright didn't help, "You want me to talk to them?"

"I will dance at your wedding if you do," Charlie said seriously.

Harry raised his eyebrows but nodded, "Alright but you don't have to dance at my wedding."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "Good. I'm a horrible dancer."

* * *

Deciding to talk to Jasper first, he left Teddy with Charlie and headed up to where he knew Jasper's room was.

He knocked softly on the door and waited for Jasper to open it.

The door was opened quickly and Harry smiled at the dark skinned boy. His room was painted clearly to Gryffindor pride, filled with red and gold colors everywhere. Quidditch posters decorated the walls along with pictures of people that Harry recongnized as Jasper's parents and family.

"Hi Harry!" Jasper exclaimed, face turning from glum to happy in a split second.

"Hey Jasper," He greeted as he walked in, "What's up?"

"Not much." He replied, "I'm just bored."

Harry nodded, "Have you had a good summer so far?"

Jasper just shrugged, "Kind of."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked with a frown.

The twelve year old grimaced and avoided Harry's eyes, "I don't like RJ."

"Why not?" Harry sighed softly.

"One, he's a Slytherin," Jasper started, glaring at the floor.

"I've already told you that just because someone's a Slytherin doesn't make them a bad person," Harry said, "Many Slytherin's fought for the Light side."

Jasper groaned softly, "I don't care."

Harry raised his eyebrows at him, "Well, you're living with him now so you'll have to care."

The boy glared at him, "I don't want to be living with him. It's not fair!"

"Okay, okay, okay. Why? And don't you dare say it's because he's a Slytherin," Harry said, glaring slightly.

Jasper avoided eye contact, "It's not fair. I don't want a brother. I don't want to share Charlie!"

Harry nodded, although he didn't really understand. He had always wanted a sibling. However, he'd known Ron since he was eleven and Ron had acted the same way sometimes.

"RJ needs a parent as well," He said softly.

"He can get his own father," Jasper hissed.

Harry had no idea how to deal with this problem. He frowned, brow creasing as he thought quickly of how to answer that, "He needs Charlie as well."

"I don't care," He nearly shouted, angry tears spilling out of his eyes.

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed, not knowing how to calm him down. He knew that whenever he was upset, he liked to be left alone. Therefore, he calmly hugged him and left the room.

* * *

Harry informed Charlie of what was going through Jasper's mind. He wasn't able to get any information off of RJ though. However, Charlie was thankful (although upset) that Harry had managed to get that information.

He looked around the corner and smiled at the sight of Ginny sitting on the ground and playing with Teddy.

This was something he loved to do. He loved to watch them play and hear their laughs. Especially on days when the memories of the war would haunt him. Watching his girlfriend and son playing with stuffed animals always brought a smile to his face and pushed those memories away.

He laughed slightly as Teddy snatched the stuffed dragon from Ginny's hands. Ginny put on a mock hurt look and pouted. However, Teddy ignored her and started to play with the dragon.

His laughter caught the attention of Ginny and she looked over to him and smiled, gesturing for him to come over.

He grinned and did as she told him to, sitting down next to her and picking up a stuffed snake that RJ had given Teddy for his birthday (much to the twin's annoyance).

His mind wandered and he couldn't help but start to wish that they could do this as husband, wife, and son instead of boyfriend, girlfriend, and son. He wished that he would be with Ginny forever.

* * *

"Harry. Look at this!" Ginny squealed and pulled him into the living room.

Harry raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend but allowed himself to be pulled into the room. At first, he was confused at what he was supposed to be looking at until he saw it. Victoire had fallen asleep in Fleur's lap and Teddy was curled up next to her.

"Isn't it so cute? They're sure to be best friend's when they're older!" Ginny exclaimed in a whispered voice as to not wake them up.

He nodded, smiling softly as he saw his son and not-official niece sleeping next to each other.

Everything seemed to be going better than he could have ever expected. All he needed now was to help Jasper and RJ get along and then it would all be pretty much perfect.

"When do you have to go to work?" Ginny asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Harry looked down at his Muggle watch that he was wearing, "I have to leave in thirty minutes."

She nodded, looking sad for a minute, "Be careful, alright."

"I always am," He smiled at her and kissed her, "Careful is my middle name."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I will post the beta'd version once I get it back.**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	18. A Question, A Fight, and A Cat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Mr Weasley, can I talk to you?" Harry asked one afternoon in July.

Mr Weasley nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Smiling nervously, Harry followed Mr Weasley as he guided him towards a room.

"What'd you want to talk about?" He asked curiously.

Harry took a calming breath, "I would like permission to marry your daughter."

Mr Weasley didn't look very surprised. Instead, he smiled brightly, "I was wondering when you would ask that!"

"You mean, you don't have anything against it?" Harry asked in a surprised voice. He had heard that a lot of men were against their daughters marrying so early in age.

He shook his head, "Nope. It's obvious Ginny loves you and you love her back. Besides, she's practically raising Teddy. He calls her mom. I think you need to make it official."

Relief settled over him, "You're right. Thank you Mr Weasley."

"When are you going to ask her?" The red haired man asked curiously.

"I think I'll ask her on her birthday," He answered happily.

Mr Weasley smiled, "That's good. You better treat her wonderfully."

"Trust me. I will."

* * *

"What are we doing?" Ron groaned as Harry dragged him through Diagon Alley.

Harry grinned at him. It was like the opposite of what happened last time.

"You are going to help me buy a ring for Ginny," He said plainly.

The red head (magically changed brown to hide his identity) stopped in his tracks and gaped at him, "Really?"

"Yes really. I already asked your father's permission and I want to ask her on her birthday," Harry smiled.

Ron continued to gape for a few moments until he nearly shouted, "You copy-cat!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You going to help or not?"

"Yeah, I'll help," He answered with a sigh.

A grin plastured on his face, Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him into a jewelry shop.

"What kind of ring are you going to get her?" His best friend asked.

Harry simply answered with, "The best of the best."

* * *

"Dada. Up," Teddy ordered as he walked out of the floo, having just got back from the Auror office.

He smiled down at his son and picked him up, "Hey Teddy Bear! Have a good day with mummy?"

Teddy nodded and simply said, "Fun,"

"Of course it was. It's always fun when I'm around," Ginny said from the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Ginevra," Harry smirked at her, causing her to growl.

"You know better than to call me Ginevra," She hissed.

Masking his amusement, he replied, "Why I don't think I do."

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't be a prat."

"All right. Ginny," He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

Rolling her eyes at him, she flicked him on the forehead, "You're real mature."

"You love me anyways," He smirked.

"Yes. Yes I do."

* * *

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

"YOU'RE NOT PART OF THIS FAMILY ANYWAY. YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIKE ME!"

"SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

Harry jerked back in suprise as he stepped out of the floo to Charlie's home. Jasper and RJ were in a fierce argument in the living room and hadn't noticed he had arrived. A quick peek in the kitchen showed him that Charlie was in the kitchen with his head in his hands, looking frustrated.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" Jasper shouted angrily.

"I LIVE HERE! I'M PART OF THE FAMILY TOO," RJ seemed near tears.

"NO YOU'RE NOT. CHARLIE ONLY TOOK YOU IN BECAUSE HE FELT SORRY FOR YOU AND NOW YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!"

Harry's jaw dropped at that. Jasper looked livid and RJ seemed to be about to collapse into sobs.

"What's going on?" Harry asked sternly, glaring at the two. It was obvious that they weren't listening to Charlie and he had no idea if they would listen to him or not.

Jasper and RJ both jumped visibly although RJ jumped the worst. Both looked terrified as Harry put his hands on his hips. He was not happy.

"N-Nothing, Harry," Jasper said, stuttering slightly, "Everything's fine."

"It sure doesn't look fine," Harry spoke angrily.

RJ flinched slightly, "I'm sorry."

"It's not me you need to say you're sorry to. It's too each other and to Charlie in there. He's taken you two in and this is how you repay him?"

RJ's jaw dropped and he looked horrified but masked it quickly. He turned to Jasper and mumbled a half hearted, "I'm sorry."

It was clear that his heart wasn't in it but Harry knew he couldn't get anything more as Jasper repeated the apology to RJ.

"Now. Go apologize to your gaurdian," He ordered.

They nodded and they both scurried off into the kitchen where they proceeded to apologize and hug Charlie.

* * *

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Ron yelled as they chased a former Death Eater who had just murdered a Muggle family in their house.

"Stupefy!" He shouted into the darkness. He could easily tell he had missed his target, "Stupefy!"

A thud sounded in the wooded area as the spell hit the target. Quickly incanting, 'Lumos', he found the Death Eater.

The man was in his fourties and had short, choppy brown hair and a slim figure. He quickly removed the Death Eater mask and tied him up before sending the Death Eater with the other Aurors.

"We're on clean up duty?" Ron tried to joke slightly.

He nodded, "Yep."

Ron sighed, "Well, we better get it over with."

This was the worst part of the whole thing to Harry. He had to make it look like the family had been murdered by a normal Muggle.

Harry found it horrific that family and friends wouldn't really know what had happened to their loved ones but he knew it was necessary.

They arrived at the house and walked in, immediately spotting the blood.

In the kitchen was the mother's body. A newborn's body lay next to her in a position like she had tried and failed to protect it. The bleeding was extensive and their was cuts all over the skin. It was obvious was curse this Death Eater had use. SectumSempra.

"I didn't know Snape told anyone that spell," Ron said from beside him.

Harry scrunched his nose up, "He probably would have told them before he deflected to the light."

"Yeah. That's probably what happened," Ron agreed, "Let's get this over with."

Sighing, Harry knelt down beside the woman's body. He couldn't help but be reminded of his own mother when he looked at her. While he had never met his mother, he knew she had died while trying to protect him.

Healing a few spots of the body that wouldn't make sense if a Muggle had done it and changing a few wounds to look like stab wounds, he backed away. Ron did the same with the newborn's body.

"Okay. And the father's body is where?" Ron asked.

Harry thought for a minute, "In the hallway upstairs,"

"Oh yeah. I wonder why he was there," Ron wondered as he turned towards the steps.

He shrugged, "I guess the Death Eater barged in on the mother and the baby and he was coming to see what was going on,"

Nodding in agreement, Ron ran up the steps and stopped in front of the body.

This was the father's body. He was killed in the same way as the mother and child so it didn't take them long to finish.

"Time to go through the house one last time to make sure we didn't miss anything," Ron said tiredly before opening the first door he came to. It was a bathroom.

He checked around for a few moments before closing the door and casting a spell to remove his fingerprints. He moved on to the next one which was the parent's room.

Harry opened the next door. A closet. However, before he could even start looking through it, he heard Ron call out to him.

"Harry, come here!"

Confused and slightly worried, Harry jogged over to where Ron was. He was on his hands and knee's and looking under the bed.

A tabby cat was looking back at him and hissing whenever he moved his hand towards it.

"A cat?" Harry asked incrudiously, "You called me over because of a cat?"

Ron glared slightly, "It could always be an Animagus. You know the rules. Any animal found in the household must be taken to the office and examined to make sure it is not an Animagus."

"Alright," Harry shrugged, "How are you going to get it out? It seems to hate you."

"All cats hate me," The red head grumbled, "Here. You try."

Harry rolled his eyes, not seeing the point. If it hated Ron, it was sure to hate him.

However, as he reached toward it, it didn't hiss. Instead, it allowed Harry to pet it and purred.

"See! It likes you!" Ron exclaimed.

Chuckling slightly, Harry carefully pulled the cat out from under the bed and picked it up, "I'll bring it to the office. You finish checking up."

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter! Update soon!**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	19. Merlin the Cat and an Engagement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Good news! It's just a regular Tabby Cat," The lady at the Wizarding Vet Clinic said as she held the sleeping cat. While it may be a regular cat, it had still fought furiously as they brought it to the vet. The proof was the claw marks all over Harry's arms.

"That cat is no normal cat," Ron grumbled, rubbing the long cratch on his face, "It's a freaking demon!"

The lady, Elizabeth Gilbert according to her name tag, laughed, "He was just scared."

The red head scoffed, "Yeah right. I've been scared plenty of times and I haven't tried to claw anyone to death."

"That might be because you don't have claws," Harry smirked, "I'm sure if you did, you would have used them many times."

Ron opened his mouth to retort but then closed it, "Yeah. You're right."

"I'm always right," Harry grinned jokingly, "Anyway, what are we going to do with him?"

Elizabeth shrugged as she stroked the cat's fur, "He needs someone to stay with."

"Hey Harry," Ron turned to him, a mischevious grin on his face, "You want to know a secret? Ginny's wanted a cat since she was three."

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. I am not taking it to Ginny," Harry shook his head with wide eyes, "No freaking way."

* * *

"Ginny! Harry has a present for you!"

Harry glared at Ron as he stepped out of the floo with the still sleeping Tabby Cat in his arms.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as she walked in, her eyes lighting up at the cat in Harry's arms.

"Uh, I got you a cat," He said, "There was a murder and we found this cat there. It didn't have anywhere to go so we brought it here."

"Ooh!" Ginny grinned and took the cat from Harry, "It's so cute! What's his name?"

"You get to name him. We couldn't find a name on his collar," Ron told her.

Ginny grinned, "Alright. How about..."

She thought for a minute and Harry saw Ron beginning to look worried and he thought about Pigwidgeon. He really hoped the cat, no matter how evil it was, would get a decent name.

"How about Merlin?" Ginny finally said, "He looks like a Merlin."

Harry shrugged, relieved, "Whatever you want, Gin."

* * *

"Kitty," Teddy giggled as he petted Merlin the Cat. Harry stared in amazement at the fact that Merlin was actually letting the baby pet him and was even purring.

"Yes. It's a kitty. His name is Merlin. Can you say Merlin, Teddy?" Ginny asked, laying on her belly in front of Teddy and Merlin.

"Kitty," Teddy repeated, paying Ginny no attention as he giggled.

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, "So I'm just the wind now? I see how it is mister."

Teddy completely ignored her and continued petting Merlin.

Ginny stood up and crossed her arms in frustration.

"Are you jealous of the cat?" Harry laughed.

"No," She scoffed, glaring at him, "No, I'm not jealous."

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "Sure you're not."

Ginny shoved him lightly, "Shut up."

* * *

"That cat is evil," Ron hissed as he sat down next to Harry in their bedroom, nursing a scratch on his arm, "All I was trying to do was move him off the couch! And to make it worse, I think he's made friends with Crookshanks!"

"We're dead," Harry said plainly, letting his back fall to his bed, "I don't know if I can put up one more minute with that cat. Thanks a lot, Ron."

Ron looked scandalized, "What did I do?"

"Don't I like you don't know. It was your idea," Harry said, a glare on his face.

Ron just stuck his tongue out and replied, "Well, now I regret it."

"So do I," He answered with a huff.

Ron rolled onto his stomach, "I think all animals hate me."

"Yeah. Me too,"

* * *

Hands shaking with nerves, Harry held the ring. His palms were sweating and he was pretty sure he looked like a nervous reck but he knew that there was no turning back now.

He walked into the living room and spotted his (hopefully) soon-to-be fiance sitting on the couch and smiling at Hermione while she held Teddy in her arms and Merlin sat beside her.

"Happy Birthday, Gin," Harry smiled weakly at her as he walked in.

Ginny grinned brightly and handed Teddy over to Hermione before getting up and hugging Harry, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," He said. His eyes met Mr Weasley's and he looked for confirmation. Wanting to go ahead and do it, he looked around to make sure everyone was there.

Everyone was in the room. It was obvious Mr Weasley had gathered them all in.

"I have an important question to ask you," He said after Mr Weasley nodded with a smile on his face.

Ginny looked confused, "Yeah, what is it?"

Taking a deep, calming breath, he got down on one knee. He saw Ginny's shocked face as she realized what was going on.

He held the box up and opened it, exposing the diamond ring.

"Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?" He asked nervously but still in a confident voice.

The surprise was obvious in her face and she nodded tearfully, crying tears of joy.

Harry grinned happily, nerves gone as he hugged his new fiance.

* * *

**AN: Short, I know. Oops. Been too busy to even update Changing Lives. That will be updated Saturday. Saturday is the new update date for Changing Lives. Finally Living stays on Tuesdays.**

**Keep in mind, real life comes first so the chapters may be late.**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


End file.
